Um Ano
by Mr.Castle
Summary: Em troca da liberdade do irmão, Regina Mills propõe um acordo a Emma Swan: durante um ano, a morena será amante da rica e impiedosa empresária. #SwanQueen
1. No Estacionamento

**Notas da História:**

 **1 - Os personagens citados nesta fic pertencem a série de TV Once Upon a Time (ABC) e a seus criadores Eddy Kitsis e Adam Horowitz.  
**  
 **2 - Capa encontrada no Face "TheButterfliesOfSwanQueen".**

 **3 - Publico essa história sem fins lucrativos.**

* * *

Como fazia todas as manhãs, Emma Swan preparou sua primeira refeição do dia: ovos, torradas, suco de laranja, além de café e arrumou tudo numa bandeja. Em seguida, pegou seu _smartphone_ e foi sentar-se no terraço da cobertura onde morava.

Os raios de sol esquentavam sua pele, enquanto ela saboreava calmamente seu desjejum e seus olhos atentos esmiuçavam cada notícia publicada nos _sites_ sobre o mercado financeiro e de ações.

Swan era uma proeminente empresária e sempre fazia questão de ficar informada sobre qualquer mudança que ocorresse no mundo dos negócios, a fim de assegurar que uma crise repentina não afetasse seus investimentos.

Seus olhos verdes se detiveram numa reportagem que estampava a seção do site dedicada às fofocas sobre a vida dos ricos e famosos:

 _"Emma Swan, empresária milionária, comemora o sucesso dos seus negócios ao lado de Ruby Lucas, sua atual namorada, no restaurante Capone"._

Um sorriso divertido surgiu nos lábios da loira:

– Ruby não perde tempo! – murmurou.

A morena estava deslumbrante na foto que ilustrava a notícia, mas, até onde Emma se lembrava, a modelo era apenas sua amante e pensou que isso tivesse ficado claro na última vez que elas se encontraram.

A empresária não tinha a menor vontade de se envolver num relacionamento sério, principalmente com uma mulher que, claramente, estava mais interessada em sua conta bancária do que propriamente nela.

Swan morava em uma bela cobertura num prédio elegan te de Chicago e possuía um patrimônio invejável. Mas nada daquilo havia sido conseguido com pouco esforço, muito menos se tratava de uma herança de família.

Emma aprendeu desde cedo que, se queria sair do lugar miserável onde viveu na infância, teria que estudar e eliminar qualquer distração que passasse pelo seu caminho, incluindo as mulheres, que podiam tornar-se rapidamente um obstáculo para sua ascensão social.

Portanto, logo cedo, passou a evitar qualquer envolvimento amoroso e mantinha relações efêmeras, a fim de se manter focada em seu projeto de vida. Desde criança tinha a ambição de sair do bairro pobre onde crescera e não tencionava passar o resto de sua vida contando centavos.

Então, lutou como pôde e sua dedicação quase que exclusiva aos estudos, rendeu-lhe uma bolsa na Universidade de Chicago, onde ela se formou com mérito, não pelo prestígio ou para agradar aos pais, mas por si mesma.

Agora, aos trinta e cinco anos, estava exatamente onde planejara. Podia ter qualquer mulher que desejasse, e tinha, sempre que queria.

Já havia notado que Ruby esperava mais da relação delas, todavia, não estava disposta a ceder às artimanhas da morena, por mais que gostasse de tê-la em sua cama.

O telefone celular interrompeu-lhe o devaneio:

– Swan! – atendeu, fria.

– Bom dia, querida!

A loira não demorou a reconhecer a voz sensual e felina do outro lado da linha.

\- Rubi ...

\- Desconfortável?

– Não – Swan respondeu com sinceridade.

– Que tal jantarmos hoje à noite?

Emma sabia que se aceitasse, a modelo buscaria formas de tocar no assunto sobre o relacionamento das duas se tornar mais sério, e a empresária não estava a fim de falar a respeito disso nem naquele dia ou em outro qualquer.

– Terei que analisar alguns papéis, Ruby – disse, impaciente.

– Outro dia, então?

A recusa não pareceu abalar a morena e Swan decidiu ser ainda mais seca:

– Pode ser! – falou e desligou o aparelho abruptamente, sem dar chance para que a modelo continuasse insistindo.

Emma voltou a ler o jornal. Serviu-se de mais um pouco de suco, consultou o relógio e passou geleia no último pedaço de torrada. Cinco minutos de pois, entrou na cozinha, colocou os pratos na lava -louças e subiu para se vestir.

Já arrumada, pegou a bolsa, o celular e saiu. Na garagem, entrou no Mercedes e arrancou para a rua.

Seu escritório ficava em um andar alto em um dos edifícios envidraçados do centro. Uma verdadeira obra-prima da arquitetura moderna com uma vista espetacular de Chicago.

O trânsito estava intenso, então Emma aproveitou para checar sua agenda e vê quais os compromissos profissionais daquele dia. Quinze minutos depois, entrou no estacionamento, parando na vaga reservada.

Com movimentos ágeis, desligou o veículo, pegou a bolsa e saiu do carro.

\- Emma Swan?

A loira parou de caminhar ao ouvir a voz rouca atrás de si e virou-se, devagar. Encontrou uma mulher morena, de estatura mediana, olhos castanhos e traços atraentes.

Emma a estudou com cuidado e percebeu que a morena segurava uma bolsa de couro em uma das mãos. "Droga, onde estão os seguranças desse prédio... Como essa mulher conseguiu entrar aqui?", pensou.

Swan era uma empresária bem-sucedida e ninguém chega ao sucesso financeiro sem acumular algumas inimizades ou, até mesmo, inimigos durante a trajetória para alcançar o topo. Aquela mulher parada a sua frente, podia muito bem ser alguém que teve sua vida destruída por Emma. Talvez a morena tenha ficado sem emprego, depois que a empresa onde trabalhava foi adquirida por meio de algum processo de fusão promovido pela corporação Swan.

–Sim! – respondeu, enquanto seus olhos passeavam rapidamente da bolsa, onde a desconhecida podia estar carregando alguma arma, até o rosto dela.

– Preciso falar com você.

A empresária ergueu uma sobrancelha e a encarou, estudando seu próximo movimento.

– Sou uma mulher muito ocupada – esclareceu, ainda fitando aqueles olhos castanhos.

– Só preciso de dez minutos – a morena respondeu.

– Então, por favor, marque um horário com minha secretária – Emma sugeriu.

– Já tentei isso – a estranha começou – Mas sua secretária sempre me dá negativas... Então, apelei para um dos seguranças do prédio que permitiu minha entrada – prosseguia – E espero que isso não custe o emprego dele. – concluiu, num tom mais altivo.

A loira sorriu. Aquela morena acabara de invadir um espaço privado do seu prédio e ainda tinha a ousadia de fazer exigências.

"Corajosa", Emma admitiu em pensamento.

– Ok! Você tem cinco minutos – Swan informou, olhando para o relógio – Qual o seu nome? – perguntou na sequência.

– Regina! – a morena respondeu e suspirou, a fim de criar coragem para prosseguir – Irmã de Killian Mills.

A expressão de Emma endureceu e seus olhos pareciam duas pedras de gelo ao ouvir aquele nome.

– Não! – limitou-se a responder, num tom seco.

Era o que Regina esperava, mas ela precisava insistir.

– Você me deu cinco minutos.

– Podia ter dado vinte, e a resposta seria a mesma.

– Meu irmão está morrendo.

– Lamento por ele. Agora saia do meu prédio. – vociferou, apontando a saída com o dedo em riste.

– Por favor, só peço um pouco de compaixão – implorou, num tom aflito.

Os traços do rosto da loira tornaram-se ainda mais duros, o olhar inflexível e cruel.

– Você ousa pedir compaixão para um homem que roubou centenas de milhares de dólares de mim?

Regina tentou falar com calma.

– Meu irmão está no hospital! Foi diagnosticado com câncer linfático e os médicos já o desenganaram – fez uma pausa, sentindo um nó na garganta. – Se você acioná-lo, Killian passará suas últimas semanas de vida dentro de uma prisão.

– Não me importa! – Swan continuava inflexível.

Então, girou nos calcanhares e começou a andar em direção ao elevador.

– Eu faço qualquer coisa! – Regina fez uma última tentativa desesperada.

Emma parou, virou-se e a olhou de cima a baixo.

– Por favor... – a morena tornou a suplicar.

A empresária ouviu o pedido desesperado e percebeu o leve tremor na voz da outra, mas nada respondeu. Deu-lhe as costas e voltou a andar chegando no elevador.

Apertou o botão e a porta se abriu. Então, fitou novamente a morena e, finalmente, falou:

– Você tem um minuto para sair deste estacionamento, ou será presa por invasão.

Emma esperou raiva, agressão verbal ou, até mesmo, uma cena de choro.

Porém, viu apenas orgulho no olhar castanho que a fitava com fúria. Regina empinou o queixo e tentou, a todo custo, controlar seus lábios trêmulos. Mas seus olhos a traíram, ficaram úmidos de repente e uma lágrima solitária rolou por sua face.

Emma entrou no elevador e pressionou o botão. Sua expressão não mudara. A porta se fechou e a loira subiu até o seu escritório no último andar.

Ao sair do elevador, cumprimentou a secretária com polidez, entrando na sala em seguida, onde, imediatamente, se pôs a trabalhar.

Duas horas depois, salvou o arquivo em que estivera trabalhando e procurou o de Killian Mills. Aquela morena a tinha deixado curiosa e sua expressão aflita não permitia que ela trabalhasse em paz.

No documento constava que Killian era solteiro e o único parente mencionado no relatório era a irmã: Regina Mills, viúva, vinte e oito anos, professora. Havia o endereço e o telefone da escola onde ela trabalhava.

Emma anotou as informações, dobrou a folha e a guardou no bolso do casaco preto. Em seguida fez uma ligação:

– Descubra qual a situação de Killian Mills e seu estado de saúde.


	2. Serei seu pagamento

Antes mesmo de sair do prédio, Regina já tinha sucumbido ao pranto. As lágrimas embaçavam sua visão e a morena andava aos tropeções pela calçada, chamando a atenção dos pedestres que passavam por ela.

Quando percebeu que não conseguiria mais continuar andando, parou e encostou-se em um dos prédios envidraçados do centro financeiro de Chicago, tentando controlar o soluço e a sensação de desespero que sentia.

Buscou um lenço dentro da sua bolsa e o retirou para enxugar as lágrimas de raiva e humilhação que ainda caíam por sua face. Tinha consciência que a conversa com Emma Swan não seria fácil, mas imaginou que seu irmão exagerava, quando dizia que a ex-chefe era uma mulher desprovida de qualquer sentimento humano.

Agora, Regina entendia muito bem porque Killian a chamava de "Black Swan". Aquela mulher não sabia o que era a compaixão, nem a clemência. Não se abalara nem mesmo quando Regina deixara claro que o irmão estava à beira da morte.

"Que espécie de ser humano negaria o perdão a uma pessoa em estado terminal?", ela pensava, enquanto jogava o lenço dentro da bolsa.

Lembrou-se que seu fusca estava estacionado há três quadras dali e olhou para o relógio, constatando que provavelmente não chegaria a tempo para dar a primeira aula na escola onde lecionava.

Não pretendia desistir tão facilmente e pensaria em alguma maneira de convencer Emma Swan a perdoar seu irmão, todavia, agora tinha que correr contra o relógio, pois a última coisa que precisava no momento era perder um dos empregos que lhe ajudavam a custear as despesas diárias com o hospital onde Killian estava internado.

* * *

Emma estava em pé, observando a bonita vista da cidade de Chicago através da janela envidraçada do seu escritório quando o celular vibrou em cima da mesa. Virou-se, pegou o aparelho e deslizou o dedo na tela para atender.

– Swan! – falou.

Seu empregado lhe passou as informações obtidas sobre Killlian Mills e ela verificou que Regina dissera a verdade mais cedo: não havia esperança para o rapaz. Talvez vivesse mais alguns meses ou podia morrer antes do dia acabar.

A empresária agradeceu ao informante e desligou o celular, sentando-se e recostando-se na poltrona de couro.

Durante alguns meses, Killian desviou uma considerável quantia da corporação Swan. Dinheiro este que usara para bancar seu vício em jogos e corridas de cavalos, conforme o que foi investigado na época.

Ele quase escapara, mas um auditor encontrou as transferências irregulares, e a empresária ordenou a demissão imediata do rapaz.

Swan fez questão de denunciá-lo pessoalmente as autoridades competentes, deixando claro que esperava uma punição exemplar para ele, uma vez que não queria que Killian servisse de exemplo para nenhum outro funcionário de sua empresa que também estivesse planejando roubá-la.

A loira inclinou-se para frente e apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, entrelaçando os dedos e fixando os olhos nas informações sobre Regina Mills que apareciam na tela do seu _notebook_.

Emma nunca foi uma mulher que se deixara perturbar por nada, nem por ninguém, mas não conseguia parar de pensar no brilho orgulhoso e desafiador que surgiu nos olhos da morena, quando ela se mostrou irredutível e mandou que Regina saísse de seu prédio.

Num gesto impulsivo, pressionou o botão do telefone sobre sua mesa e ordenou:

– Ingrid, se a Srta. Mills ligar, transfira!

Poucas horas depois, sua secretária anunciou que Regina esperava na linha. Swan sorriu, satisfeita, e após as saudações formais, foi direto ao assunto:

– Se ainda quiser conversar comigo, encontre-me às oito horas no restaurante Siciliano, na Rua Lincoln – falou, seca, mencionando um dos lugares mais badalados da cidade que a morena certamente conhecia.

Aquela mudança súbita de comportamento pegou Regina desprevenida, mesmo assim, ela não podia encontrar a empresária no horário determinado.

– Não posso – respondeu, temerosa.

– Por quê? – a loira quis saber, num tom arrogante, pois não estava acostumada a ouvir recusas.

– Trabalho à noite – Mills explicou, calmamente – Saio do meu emprego as onze – concluiu, sem se deixar abalar pela atitude petulante da outra.

– Na escola? – Swan perguntou, evidenciando que estava a par de muitos detalhes sobre a vida da professora.

– Não! Na lanchonete onde trabalho como garçonete.

Houve um momento de silêncio.

– Onde?

– Muito longe dos ambientes chiques que você deve frequentar.

– Onde? – Swan insistiu.

Regina nem imaginava os bairros miseráveis que Emma conhecia. Se hoje ela morava numa área nobre é porque havia lutado muito por isso e não se envergonhava de ser uma mulher rica que gostava dos prazeres e regalias que só o dinheiro podia oferecer.

Depois que a morena informou o endereço, Swan avisou:

– Estarei lá.

* * *

Alguns minutos antes do combinado, Emma entrou na lanchonete e se sentou. Pediu um café e observou o modo como Regina lidava com a clientela.

A empresária ficou num lugar distante acompanhando cada passo da professora. Percebeu quando um cliente que bebera demais passou a mão no traseiro dela e admirou a maneira digna como a morena conseguiu sair da situação, deixando claro para o homem que não tolerava aquele tipo de atitude.

Às onze horas, Regina levou uma pilha de pratos para a cozinha e murmurou uma desculpa rápida sobre não poder ficar mais. Desamarrou e pendurou o avental, retocou rapidamente a maquiagem e passou a mão pelos cabelos, olhando-se no espelho do banheiro. Na sequência, foi ao encontro da empresária.

Não demorou para que a morena notasse a presença de Emma naquele estabelecimento decadente. Uma loira alta, bonita e atraente não precisava fazer muito para chamar a atenção num lugar como aquele.

Quando Regina saiu do banheiro, a empresária estava esperando-a, segurando a porta. Mills passou por ela e parou na calçada.

Sem dizer nada, Emma apenas apontou para um _Mercedes S600_ preto parado do outro lado da via. As duas atravessaram a rua em silêncio, depois que o trânsito diminuiu.

O automóvel era grande e luxuoso, e Regina pensou que combinava perfeitamente com a dona. Swan deu a partida e pôs a máquina em movimento.

Ambas estavam caladas e a quietude deixava os nervos da morena à flor da pele. Pelo menos, a empresária havia lhe dado uma chance e ela não pretendia desperdiça-la.

Aos poucos, a parte pobre de Chicago, com ruas mal iluminadas, onde se via indivíduos se drogando e mulheres e homens se prostituindo pelas calçadas, não demorou a ser substituída por um cenário mais descontraído e agradável, onde a vida noturna estendia-se até o amanhecer e pessoas jovens, bonitas e bem-apessoadas se entregavam a diversão nos clubes noturnos ou nos cafés no estilo parisiense, desfilando suas roupas de grifes famosas e bebericando seus drinques.

Regina não se surpreendeu com a facilidade com que Emma Swan encontrou uma vaga para estacionar em um dos restaurantes mais movimentados daquela avenida e a morena sentiu a tensão aumentar enquanto a loira estacionava com habilidade.

Será que aquela conversa ia demorar? Tinha que preparar as aulas do dia seguinte. Depois que saíra da escola, fora rapidamente ao hospital visitar o irmão e depois passara em casa apenas para comer um lanche simples e trocar de roupa, antes de ir para o Granny's, a lanchonete onde trabalhava no turno da noite.

E, como se não bastasse, seus pés estavam bastante doloridos. Detestava ter que usar aqueles saltos tão altos, assim como detestava o restante do "figurino" que vestia para trabalhar na lanchonete. Mas suportava aquele emprego odioso, pois precisava garantir que seu irmão tivesse acesso a um tratamento de saúde que lhe permitisse viver o resto dos seus dias com dignidade.

Saiu do carro e seguiu Emma Swan até uma das mesas que ficava na calçada do restaurante. O caminho foi feito com muita dificuldade, embora a morena tenha abafado os gemidos de dor que se formavam em sua garganta a cada passo que dava. Felizmente, não demorou muito para que um garçom viesse anotar os pedidos.

Regina sentiu a fome se manifestar quando a loira pediu estrogonofe de camarão acompanhado de fritas e arroz.

– Coma - Emma ordenou minutos depois, quando a comida chegou.

A empresária reparou que a morena estava faminta, pois conhecia muito bem aquela expressão. Durante certo tempo, quando ainda era apenas uma estudante, fazia apenas uma refeição ao dia, pois sua rotina era corrida. Ela tinha que arranjar tempo para assistir as aulas na faculdade e conseguir manter o emprego de dois períodos como estagiária numa multinacional que lhe rendeu muitos ensinamentos sobre o mundo dos negócios.

Swan recostou-se no espaldar, observando-lhe os movimentos controlados, os dentes muito alvos abocanhando a comida do garfo. Quando a morena terminou de comer, não só o prato principal, como também a sobremesa, Emma decidiu que já era hora delas terem uma conversa:

– Sugiro que comece a fala – disse, sem preâmbulos.

Mills encarou a loira sentada a sua frente. Elas mal tinham trocado algumas palavras, mas Regina já odiava Emma Swan quase tanto quanto odiava as palavras que estavam prestes a sair de sua boca.

A morena ergueu o queixo, os olhos assumindo um tom mais escuro e começou a falar:

– Eu trabalho em dois empregos e tenho folga apenas no domingo. Mesmo assim, mal tenho dinheiro para pagar o aluguel, a comida, e as despesas do meu irmão no hospital. Portanto, demoraria a vida inteira para eu devolver o que Killian lhe deve – suspirou, fechou os olhos e buscou coragem onde não tinha para prosseguir – Só posso oferecer... – sua voz vacilou.

Regina tinha consciência que o que estava prestes a dizer, representava o último nível de degradação ao qual ela chegaria. Todavia, sabia que precisava terminar de falar, antes que desistisse da ideia que podia livrar seu irmão da cadeia.

– Só posso oferecer a mim mesma como pagamento! – murmurou – E, se ainda não fui bastante clara, estou me oferecendo para ser sua amante, durante o período de um ano.


	3. Discutindo a Proposta

**Obrigado a quem já comentou e fiquei feliz em saber que a história também está sendo acompanhada por uma leitora da língua espanhola. LizzSQ, fique à vontade para deixar quantos reviews quiser, pois apesar de não saber escrever em espanhol, entendo seus comentários.**

* * *

Emma se projetou para frente e fixou-se nos olhos castanhos. A proposta da srta. Mills era inusitada e a pegou totalmente desprevenida. Aquela mulher deveria amar muito o irmão para está disposta a se submeter a algo tão degradante.

Percebeu que a morena esperava ansiosamente por sua resposta e, mesmo que sentisse desprezo pela maioria das pessoas e pouco ligasse para os sentimentos delas, a agonia que aquele olhar chocolate refletia no momento estava lhe deixando inquieta.

– Essa é sua proposta? – perguntou, imprimindo um tom gelado as suas palavras, pois não queria que Regina percebesse que tinha despertado empatia nela.

A voz da loira soava indiferente demais e Mills sentiu um arrepio.

– Sim, mas podemos negociar o prazo, se você achar que um ano não é tempo suficiente para me ter como pagamento pela dívida do meu irmão – respondeu, de queixo erguido.

Já que iria começar a representar o papel de prostituta, tentaria fazê-lo com dignidade e coragem.

Neste instante, Emma teve que se controlar para não rir. Lembrou-se que a morena já havia sido casada, provavelmente com um homem e deveria ser heterossexual. Ficou pensando se Regina já tinha refletido sobre as implicações de sua proposta.

– Você já transou com uma mulher, srta. Mills? – questionou de forma objetiva.

– Não! – respondeu, sem pestanejar – Mas imagino que não deva ser muito diferente do sexo heterossexual – disse, dando de ombros.

Sua menor preocupação no momento era com a "readequação" da sua sexualidade.

– E não se preocupe, pois faço questão de assinar um documento abrindo mão de qualquer propriedade material que você possua. Quando nosso acordo terminar, saio da sua vida da mesma forma que entrei. Exijo apenas que todas as acusações contra o meu irmão sejam retiradas – a morena explicou.

Emma esboçou um sorriso cínico:

– Killian deve ser a pessoa mais abençoada do mundo por ter uma irmã tão generosa e abnegada quanto você! – zombou.

Mills fitou a loira: Swan era uma mulher alta, pelo menos um metro e setenta e cinco. Tinha longos cabelos louros e ondulados, sem falar naqueles olhos verdes tão penetrantes. Parecia até uma modelo.

"É óbvio que essa mulher linda e rica está se divertindo as suas custas, Regina! Foi muita presunção sua imaginar que ela abriria mão de uma pequena fortuna para tê-la em sua cama durante um ano, quando pode ter qualquer outra sem precisar gastar um tostão", pensou.

– Nesse período de um ano, srta. Mills, eu posso fazer da sua vida um inferno - Emma prosseguiu, quando notou que a morena aparentemente tinha perdido a capacidade de se comunicar.

Regina engoliu em seco, sentindo o desespero crescer dentro dela. As chances da empresária aceitar uma proposta ridícula como essa eram quase inexistentes e não havia mais o que ela pudesse fazer.

Já vendera o apartamento que possuía e esvaziara sua conta bancária para ajudar o irmão. Não tinha mais nada a oferecer, além do seu corpo e, pelo rumo da conversa, a loira não estava interessada naquele tipo de pagamento.

– Sabe, srta. Mills, fico imaginando se antes de ter essa conversa comigo, você avaliou se valeria a pena pagar um preço tão alto pela liberdade do seu irmão – Swan observou, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e o queixo nas mãos entrelaçadas – Posso gostar de sexo bizarro... sexo pervertido... Você sabe, a literatura e o cinema estão aí para mostrar que pessoas milionárias costumam apreciar certas excentricidades na cama. E, no momento que você se propõe a ser minha amante, deve estar preparada para satisfazer todos os meus caprichos sexuais – concluiu e uma centelha de maldade surgiu nos seus olhos.

Emma estava se sentindo tentada a aceitar aquele acordo. O lado sádico da empresária, que a fez ganhar o apelido de _Black Swan_ no mundo dos negócios, começava a aflorar e ela sentia crescer dentro de si um desejo de dominar Regina até o limite da sanidade, até fazê-la clamar por misericórdia.

Mills estava pálida. Pela primeira vez, ela parou para pensar sobre as implicações mais obscuras que um acordo daquele tipo podia conter.

Todavia, não iria recuar. Estava disposta a ser o brinquedinho sexual daquela loira. Killian era o que restava de sua família e ela o amava mais que tudo. Não podia permitir que ele passasse o resto dos seus dias numa prisão, padecendo de uma doença horrível, sem o pouco de conforto que o leito de um hospital ainda lhe dava.

– Quer outra sobremesa? – Emma perguntou, trazendo-a de volta a realidade.

Regina passou o guardanapo nos lábios. Estava cansada, e não queria outra coisa senão ir para casa, dormir e acordar daquele pesadelo sem fim.

– Não, obrigada - respondeu, educada.

"Por favor", implorou em seu íntimo, "me dê uma resposta". Seu coração pulava no peito, as batidas rápidas. Emma estaria considerando a proposta ou apenas jogando, sem a menor piedade?

Será que a empresária se dava conta do que a morena passara no último mês, ciente da morte certa do irmão? Como vivia na corda bamba, dormindo e comendo pouco, sem ter um minuto de alívio e felicidade.

– Vou levá-la para casa – Emma anunciou, chamando o garçom.

Regina sentiu apenas desamparo ao ouvir o que Emma disse.

– Não precisa. Vou pegar um táxi até meu carro - afirmou, com um nó na garganta.

– Nesse caso, eu levo você até onde o deixou estacionado – a loira falou e sua firmeza indicava que contrariá-la não seria nada bom.

Devia agradecer? Parecia inútil. Por isso, apenas se levantou e seguiu Swan, quando ela terminou de pagar a conta.

Mills permaneceu calada no automóvel, incapaz de pronunciar uma única palavra enquanto o veículo transitava pelas ruas meio desertas.

– Onde está seu carro? - Emma quis saber, chegando a lanchonete onde ela trabalhava.

– Está estacionado naquela rua – disse, apontando para um via paralela a da lanchonete.

Quando Emma parou atrás de um fusca amarelo, em estado lamentável de conservação, a morena desceu e andou até seu veículo.

Já com a mão na maçaneta do velho automóvel, Regina virou-se para a loira que a acompanhara e falou:

– Parece que minha proposta não lhe interessou.

Emma precisava conversar com o advogado antes de tomar uma decisão. Além disso, não faria mal fazer a morena esperar.

– Entrarei em contato nos próximos dias – respondeu, sucinta.

"Era melhor que um **não** definitivo", Mills refletiu.

– Obrigada!

Dito isso, Regina entrou no carro e o colocou em movimento, sem olhar mais para a empresária. Mas percebeu que Emma a seguiu até a avenida principal, onde tomou uma direção oposta a sua.

* * *

Dias depois, Swan já analisava o contrato feito por Gold, seu advogado, que estabelecia o acordo entre ela e Regina Mills. O documento estava muito bem redigido e as cláusulas cobriam qualquer eventualidade.

Seu olhar percorreu as linhas digitadas com atenção parando na duração do contrato: doze meses, embora tivesse um artigo que garantia à empresária o direito de encerrar o acordo antes desse prazo, caso não estivesse satisfeita.

Havia também outro documento anexo, no qual todas as queixas feitas contra Killian Mills seriam retiradas, a partir do momento que Regina Mills se tornasse amante de Emma Swan.

A loira girava a caneta entre os dedos, pensativa, imaginando como seria interessante ter uma mulher totalmente a sua mercê. Sem falar que seria um aditivo a mais essa mulher ser Regina Mills, alguém com um espírito aparentemente tão indócil e corajoso.

Levantou-se da poltrona, verificou as horas e resolveu sair. Na recepção, avisou a secretária que demoraria um pouco e, em caso de urgência, deveria ser contatada pelo celular.

* * *

Regina ouviu o sinal que anunciava o fim da aula e do dia escolar e suspirou de alívio. Ensinar literatura para adolescentes de culturas e origens tão diversas era uma arte. Ela precisava ter muito jogo de cintura para despertar e manter o interesse deles.

Estava cansada, pois dormira pouco. Sentia-se apreensiva pelo estado de saúde do irmão e tensa sobre o contato de Emma Swan.

Já fazia três dias que tinham se encontrado. Não recebera nenhuma ligação, o que só aumentava o seu nervosismo.

– Não esqueçam que o prazo para trazer a resenha crítica do livro 1984 é até amanhã - lembrou aos alunos que saiam apressadamente.

A morena arrumou uma pilha de papéis, guardou-a na bolsa e pendurou-a no ombro. Recolheu alguns livros, apoiou-os no quadril e saiu da sala.

No corredor, encontrou o professor de Matemática:

– Olá, professora Mills.

Regina ergueu a cabeça e sorriu para ele:

– Como vai, Robin?

– Quer ajuda para carregar os livros?

– Ficaria grata – respondeu, entregando-os a ele.

Eles caminharam em silêncio até o carro, estacionado em frente ao prédio.

– Uau! – a exclamação chamou a atenção dela.

– O que foi? – perguntou, olhando para Robin.

– Tem uma loura belíssima, trajando preto dos pés a cabeça, encostada no seu carro – o homem respondeu.

Regina deu uma olhada e sentiu o sangue sumir das faces: Emma Swan.

– Sua irmã? – questionou, curioso.

– Não! – ela sussurrou, ainda não totalmente refeita da surpresa.

– Você está pálida! Algum problema? – Robin inquiriu, preocupado, pois a mudança que se operou na fisionomia de Regina, assim que ela colocou os olhos na loira com ar misterioso era nítida.

– Está tudo bem, Robin! – Regina respondeu, sorrindo e se sentindo mais recomposta – Obrigada por me ajudar com os livros – acrescentou, esticando o braço para apanhá-los, mas desistiu, suspirando, ao ver Robin dar a volta até o carro.

Ele a esperou destravar a porta e colocou-os no banco do passageiro.

– Mais uma vez, muito obrigada, Robin!

O homem lhe dedicou um sorriso simpático e trocou um rápido olhar com Emma antes de ir.

– Que homem mais prestativo! Seu admirador? - Emma perguntou, num tom cínico.

Regina tentou descobrir por que a loira estava ali. Sem dúvida, sua presença em pessoa significava algo e ela esperava que fosse algo bom.

– Não! Apenas um colega gentil que se preocupa com o meu bem-estar – respondeu.

– Há algum lugar onde possamos conversar? – Emma perguntou, ignorando o comentário dela.

Regina suspirou, tentando conter a ansiedade.

– Podemos conversar naquele parque – disse, apontando para uma área de lazer ao lado da escola.

– Você mora perto daqui, então prefiro ir para lá – o fato de Emma saber onde ela morava não a surpreendeu, provavelmente a loira já tinha pago para alguém investigar sua vida – Entre no carro, Regina, eu a seguirei – Swan ordenou.

Cinco minutos depois, Emma estacionava em frente a um prédio de quitinetes com 12 andares. O portão de entrada estava quebrado e a grama na parte externa fazia tempo que não era cortada.

– Eu moro no quarto andar – a morena passou pela entrada da frente e foi até as escadas, ciente de que Emma a seguia.

O cheiro de comida atravessava as paredes finas, que não eram pintadas há anos, já que a tinta estava descascada.

O apartamento dela era o que Emma esperava. Apenas uma sala, com uma cozinha americana e um banheiro. Dentro da cozinha tinha um fogão portátil e um frigobar. Um sofá-cama e um _rack_ com um televisor velho completava a decoração do ambiente.

– Você quer sentar? – Regina questionou, educada.

– Preciso marcar uma hora para você encontrar-se com meu advogado! – a loira foi direto ao assunto, ignorando a oferta da outra.

As mãos da morena ficaram trêmulas.

– Isso é um "sim", sra. Swan?

– Eu estabeleci minhas condições – disse, objetiva - É fundamental que você se inteire delas.

"Um sim condicional, baseado nas exigências dela. O que me fez imaginar que seria diferente?", Regina refletiu.

– Posso ir ao escritório do seu advogado amanhã, às 16 horas. – Mills falou.

A loira apanhou o celular e ligou para alguém. Após uma conversa rápida pelo aparelho, virou-se para Regina e disse:

– Já está marcado! – decretou, puxando um cartão do bolso do blazer – O nome e endereço do meu advogado. – esclareceu.

Regina pegou o papel.

– Obrigada. Mais alguma coisa? – questionou.

– Por ora, não – Swan falou.

– Então, se me der licença... – disse, indo até a porta.

A morena girou a maçaneta e ficou esperando Emma sair. Percebeu um discreto divertimento e um sorriso sutil quando ela passou.

Regina fechou a porta e recostou-se nela por um momento, até que as batidas de seu coração voltassem ao normal. Então, foi até a bolsa e retirou um livro, pois tinha de preparar a aula do dia seguinte.

Selecionou os pontos que queria enfatizar. Após fazer uma refeição rápida e simples, foi tomar banho.

O estado do irmão não se alterara. Regina ficou ao seu lado por quarenta minutos e foi para o Granny's.

O pequeno restaurante estava mais cheio do que de costume. O ruído dos pratos sendo lavados misturava-se com o som das vozes dos clientes e era completado pelo barulho da sineta do cozinheiro, avisando que os pedidos já estavam prontos.

Às 23 horas, o expediente encerrou e a morena suspirou aliviada, sentindo cada músculo do corpo doer. O fusca estava estacionado numa viela lateral e quando ela se aproximou dele, percebeu que dois garotos a cercavam.

Um deles puxou sua bolsa, enquanto o outro a ameaçava com um estilete.

A reação de defesa foi automática. Ela acertou um chute entre as pernas do que arrancava a bolsa, mas o outro pivete a atacou com a arma, fazendo um corte em seu braço.

Felizmente, um veículo passou na hora e as luzes altas dos faróis assustou os marginais, fazendo-os correr. Na pressa, eles deixaram a bolsa cair. Regina a recolheu, verificou a carteira e voltou rapidamente para seu carro. Travou as portas e ligou o motor, saindo em disparada.

Não parou nem para checar o braço, apenas dirigiu até alcançar seu prédio. Foi só sob a luz forte que percebeu que o corte requeria pontos.

"Para quem ligar àquela hora?" Ninguém, decidiu, enquanto envolvia o braço em uma toalha, pegava a bolsa e voltava ao carro.

Dirigiu até um hospital público que havia nas redondezas e, após esperar algum tempo no pronto-socorro, um médico idoso e simpático a atendeu.

Quando retornou para casa, tomou o sedativo que ele receitara, puxou o sofá-cama e entrou de baixo das cobertas.

Estava exausta por causa do trabalho, dolorida devido a agressão, porém um pouco mais aliviada, uma vez que só dependia dela aceitar as exigências de Swan para que seu irmão se livrasse de uma vez do terrível destino de passar seus últimos dias de vida dentro de uma cadeia suja.


	4. No escritório de Gold

Apesar dos fortes analgésicos que tomara, Regina ainda sentia muita dor e a fricção do couro da jaqueta vermelha no local que tinha sido ponteado, aumentava seu sofrimento, cada vez que a morena movimentava o braço para escrever alguma coisa no quadro branco.

Felizmente, seus alunos eram desatentos demais para notarem as caras de dor que ela fazia, pois o que menos precisava no momento era ser alvo de comentários e expressões de compaixão. Já estava se sentindo demasiadamente desamparada e não queria deixar que um sentimento de autocomiseração a dominasse por completo.

Depois da aula, dirigiu até as proximidades do _Sears Tower,_ um dos edifícios mais altos do mundo e o principal ponto turístico de Chicago, estacionando numa rua pouco movimentada.

Foi a pé até o escritório de Rumple Gold, que fica em um prédio próximo ao _Sears._ Na recepção, a secretária do advogado, uma mulher muito séria, trajando um _tailleur_ preto com detalhes brancos, pediu que a morena a acompanhasse até a luxuosa sala, na qual um homem com cerca de cinquenta anos a recebeu.

– Srta. Mills, sente-se por favor! – pediu, indicando uma poltrona marrom de couro sintético.

Regina percebeu que ele se locomovia com dificuldade e notou também uma bengala ao lado da mesa.

– Emma chegará logo – informou, sentando-se na escrivaninha e juntando alguns papéis que estavam espalhados sobre o móvel – Acho melhor começarmos antes dela chegar – disse, entregando-lhe algumas folhas – Vamos ler o contrato.

Regina ficou aliviada ao constatar que o sr. Gold era um profissional bastante qualificado e que ele tinha redigido o contrato de uma forma muito simples, que não deixava margem para interpretações equivocadas.

A morena só se irritou quando leu a cláusula que especificava que ela tinha que morar com Emma Swan durante o período que o acordo vigorasse. Preferia mil vezes ficar em um apartamento e atender a loira somente quando seus "serviços" fossem requisitados.

No documento também constava que Emma poderia terminar o relacionamento a qualquer momento e que se a empresária decidisse colocar um ponto final na relação delas, a professora teria que pagar o restante da dívida. Essa cláusula foi a que deixou Regina mais aflita.

Ela percebeu que estava num beco sem saída. Ou aceitava aquelas imposições, ou Swan não firmaria o contrato. A empresária a tinha na palma da mão e a morena já estava se sentindo no lucro por ela ter aceitado a proposta.

Quando Emma finalmente entrou na sala, Regina analisava o documento que abrangia questões de foro mais íntimo e envolvia também os exames de saúde e de sangue aos quais as duas tinham que se submeter. Achou aquelas exigências normais e se sentia até segura em constatar que a empresária se preocupara com esses pormenores.

Mills só encarou Swan quando finalmente chegou à última linha do contrato. A loira havia se sentado ao lado dela e estava com os cotovelos apoiados na poltrona, observando-a atentamente.

– Você não é obrigada a aceitar nenhuma dessas exigências, srta. Mills, e também não é obrigada a cumprir esse contrato até o fim. A qualquer momento, a partir do instante que assine o acordo, também estará livre para terminar a relação que vocês passarão a ter, mas, se o fizer, herdará uma dívida de 200 mil dólares, o que a deixará falida – Gold observou, fazendo-a desviar os olhos castanhos dos verdes.

A morena fixou os olhos novamente na papelada, sem nada dizer, e o advogado continuou:

– Alguma dúvida? – perguntou.

– Não! – Mils respondeu, com voz quase sumida.

Gold apertou um botão no aparelho telefônico sobre sua mesa e falou:

– Srta. Blue, por favor, ligue para o consultório do Dr. Whale agendando uma consulta para a srta. Mills ainda hoje – pediu – Sugiro que a senhorita procure um outro advogado para que ele também possa aconselhá-la, antes de assinar o contrato – sugeriu, demonstrando sua ética profissional – Pode ficar com uma cópia do acordo, para estudá-lo melhor – concluiu, entregando uma das cópias a professora.

Regina suspirou. Tudo que planejara e perseguira durante os últimos dias finalmente estava se realizando. O perdão total da dívida do seu irmão só dependia de algumas assinaturas e rubricas. A morena poderia abandonar o emprego na lanchonete e sair daquele cubículo mal conservado e fedido, onde estava morando há alguns meses.

– Obrigada! - Mills se levantou e apertou a mão do advogado.

– Fale com minha secretária que ela lhe explicará onde fica o consultório do Dr. Whale, como também poderá lhe passar o endereço de outro advogado - o homem informou.

Regina sorriu para ele e lançou um último olhar para Emma, que permaneceu o tempo inteiro calada, apenas assistindo a conversa entre os dois.

Depois que a morena saiu, Gold fechou a porta e se reportou a Emma:

– Você tem consciência do quanto isso é sério, não é? – indagou, com expressão fechada.

– Sim! Mas não é ilegal e, ademais, tudo está esclarecido minuciosamente no contrato, se ela o aceitar, não poderá alegar depois que foi enganada - a loira respondeu tranquilamente, enquanto se levantava e ia se servir de uma dose de uísque.

– Às vezes sua frieza e pragmatismo me assustam – Gold revelou, sentando-se na escrivaninha e tirando um charuto da caixa umidora.

– Pois me espanta você ainda se assustar comigo! Sabe melhor do que ninguém do que sou capaz e que compaixão e perdão não são palavras que existam no meu vocabulário. Se ela quer pagar o preço pelas falhas do irmão, quem sou eu para tentar demovê-la da ideia? – a loira disse, esboçando um sorriso malicioso – E confesso que estou ansiosa para começar a cobrar a dívida – acrescentou, apreciando o sabor forte e amadeirado da bebida.

– Cuidado Emma, você também pode ter que pagar um preço, um que talvez ainda desconheça – o homem advertiu.

– Gold... Gold... Entenda uma coisa, esse contrato envolve muitas coisas, menos amor! – a loira respondeu, captando a indireta do amigo.

– Espero que esteja certa! – o homem disse, soltando a fumaça do charuto.

Emma riu, colocou o copo vazio em cima da mesa, fez um gesto de mão, à título de despedida, e saiu da sala.

* * *

Depois que a consulta médica terminou, Regina fora para a lanchonete e estava limpando a última mesa quando uma voz já familiar soou atrás dela, assustando-a:

– Por que não me contou sobre a agressão que sofreu ontem?

Ao se virar, deparou-se com um par de olhos verdes que brilhavam intensamente denunciando a fúria que sua dona sentia.

A morena não pode deixar de notar que Emma Swan estava ainda mais atraente, usando um sobretudo preto e com o cabelo preso num coque alto.

– Do que você está falando? – a professora perguntou, recuperando-se do choque.

– Whale ligou para mim e mencionou um corte profundo no seu braço. Ele questionou o que tinha acontecido e você deu uma desculpa qualquer, dizendo que tinha se cortado ao usar um estilete na escola.

– Bem, foi o que aconteceu! – Mills mentiu.

Swan esboçou um sorriso irônico.

– Foi mesmo? – indagou, num tom de voz perigoso – Eu poderia acreditar na sua mentira, se meu informante não tivesse falado com o médico que lhe atendeu ontem. Ele contou em detalhes a história de uma paciente chamada Regina Mills que chegou com um ferimento no braço, dizendo que havia sido atacada por dois garotos quando saia do trabalho. Às vezes, basta apenas uma pequena soma de dinheiro para que alguns profissionais se esqueçam da ética – concluiu, mostrando um sorriso vitorioso.

– Está bem, eu fui atacada, mas e daí? Sou uma mulher independente e adulta, não preciso que ninguém corra em meu socorro, sei muito bem me defender sozinha! – rebateu, orgulhosa.

– Se você assinar o contrato passará a ser minha responsabilidade, portanto terei que cuidar da sua segurança também! – Emma rosnou – E já que é teimosa demais para pedir ajuda, pelo visto terei que tomar algumas decisões no seu lugar para garantir que o que aconteceu ontem à noite, não volte a se repetir– Swan disse, passando por ela e indo até onde a dona da lanchonete estava.

Regina ficou atônita, vendo a empresária conversando com Granny. Pela expressão que a idosa fazia, Mills percebeu que ela não estava satisfeita com o rumo daquela conversa. Mas seu semblante raivoso mudou, quando Emma lhe entregou um maço de notas. A idosa entrou na sala da gerência e retornou com um papel na mão.

– O que você fez? – Regina questionou, quando Swan se aproximou dela novamente.

– Avisei a ela que a partir de amanhã você não trabalha mais aqui! Ela não se mostrou muito compreensiva no início, dizendo que os funcionários da lanchonete assinam um documento e não podem deixar o emprego da noite para o dia, por causa do aviso prévio, mas sua obstinação em mantê-la como empregada se desfez quando lhe ofereci dois mil dólares – Emma explicou, entregando o contrato de emprego que Regina havia firmado com a dona da lanchonete.

A morena estava tão estarrecida com tudo que acabara de acontecer, que não percebeu que a empresária a arrastara para fora do estabelecimento.

– Escute aqui, sra. Swan, eu não vou criar caso com essa sua interferência na minha vida profissional, porque já pretendia sair desse emprego, mas quero deixar claro que você _ainda_ não manda em mim. Isso só acontecerá depois que eu assinar o contrato. Até lá, pode parar de bancar a toda poderosa! – Regina resmungou, sentindo-se ultrajada e soltando o braço do aperto forte da outra.

Todavia sua indignação só aumentou, quando Emma abriu os lábios, mostrando um sorriso debochado e disse num tom autoritário:

– Entre no carro!

A morena ainda pensou em bater o pé, mas sabia que seria inútil continuar insistindo naquele tópico de "quem pode mais". Além disso, também estava morta de cansaço por causa daquele dia repleto de emoções. Então, deu as costas para Emma e foi até seu fusca, entrou nele e bateu a porta, acelerando para sair o mais depressa dali.

Dirigiu até seu prédio, consciente que a empresária a seguia. Desceu do veículo e começou a andar sem olhar para trás, porém Emma foi mais rápida e a alcançou, pegou em seu ombro e a fez girar para encará-la:

– Tome um analgésico e não vá trabalhar na escola amanhã – a loira exigiu.

– Sim e não! - Regina respondeu de queixo erguido e disse-lhe um breve boa noite, entrando no edifício.

Emma ficou parada, furiosa, mas ciente de que _ainda_ não podia impedi-la. Estava com vontade de seguir Regina, colocá-la de quatro sobre seu colo e dar umas boas palmadas naquele traseiro arrebitado.

Mas conformou-se em ficar apenas observando os movimentos da professora dentro do apartamento. Quando a luz finalmente foi apagada, Swan voltou para o Mercedes e ligou o veículo.

Emma guiou pelas ruas quase desertas de Chicago, imaginando porque se preocupava com aquela morena birrenta e geniosa. Nunca teve instintos protetores em relação a ninguém, mas desde que o médico que atendeu Regina ligou informando que tinha notado um corte profundo no braço dela, a loira acionou seus contatos e, em poucas horas, já sabia de tudo que havia ocorrido.

Intrigava-lhe que a morena não tenha tentado entrar em contato com ela ou com qualquer pessoa mais próxima que a acompanhasse até o hospital. Pelo visto, a solidão também era uma companheira constante de Regina.

Estacionou o veículo na garagem do prédio onde morava e pegou o elevador exclusivo que a levava até a cobertura. Fez uma refeição rápida e foi até o escritório, onde trabalhou um pouco. Duas horas depois, entrou no seu quarto, tirou a roupa e se acomodou debaixo das cobertas, recordando que dentro de alguns dias estaria dividindo aquele leito com mais alguém.

* * *

Regina despertou no dia seguinte sentindo-se exausta, já que seu braço incomodou bastante durante a noite, prejudicando seu sono. A morena tomou dois analgésicos, comeu cereal com leite no café da manhã e, depois de um banho rápido, pegou seu material e foi para o colégio.

Felizmente, tinha poucas aulas naquele dia e como não queria machucar ainda mais o braço, pediu para que os alunos lessem "Crime e Castigo" e fizessem um resumo da obra de _Dostoiévski_ , enfatizando que o trabalho ajudaria na soma final das notas.

Depois da última aula, dirigiu até sua casa, onde já começaria a empacotar alguns pertences, já que no dia seguinte se mudaria para o apartamento de Emma Swan. Sentiu um certo alívio, ao lembrar-se que não precisaria mais trabalhar na lanchonete, embora ainda se sentisse um pouco indignada com a forma que a empresária tinha resolvido o assunto.

Suspirou, ciente que pelos próximos meses ia ter que se submeter as ordens e caprichos daquela mulher arrogante.

"Com qual frequência ela vai querer fazer sexo?", perguntou-se, começando a dobrar algumas peças e colocando-as dentro de uma mochila.

 _Provavelmente todo dia, Regina!_ Seu subconsciente respondeu.

\- No que fui me meter! - Censurou-se, em voz alta.

Não tinha experiência nenhuma em transar com mulher. Aliás, só tinha transado com uma única pessoa durante a vida: seu marido, David.

Parou de dobrar uma calça e sentou-se no sofá-cama, lembrando-se de seu falecido esposo.

– Meu amor... Há quanto tempo não pensava em você?! – murmurou, invadida por um misto de dor e saudade.

David tinha sido seu companheiro durante cinco anos e quando eles finalmente haviam decidido ter um filho, a vida do rapaz foi ceifada por um evento trágico. Dizem que o tempo nos faz esquecer ou, pelo menos, abranda nosso sofrimento, mas, passados dois anos, a morena ainda sentia a mesma dor que conheceu no dia da morte dele.

Ela perdeu as contas de quantas vezes acordou, procurando a proteção e o conforto dos braços de David. Seu marido mais parecia um príncipe encantado, não só por causa da beleza física, mas também pelas virtudes que possuía. E, por causa do seu caráter generoso, havia morrido.

 _Ele morreu como um herói!_ Muitos lhe disseram na época, mas Regina preferia mil vezes ter o homem comum, mas vivo, ao seu lado, do que se consolar com a memória do herói que ele se tornou para muita gente no dia que morreu.

Desde que a doença de Killian se manifestara, ela pouco tinha pensado em David e, agora, prestes também a perder seu irmão, sentia-se terrivelmente destroçada. Num espaço curto de tempo seria privada da presença dos dois homens mais importantes da sua vida.

Enxugou as lágrimas e se pôs a arrumar as coisas novamente, não queria mais pensar nisso. Amanhã à tarde receberia o resultado dos exames e assinaria o contrato que a tornava propriedade de Emma Swan pelos próximos 365 dias.

Teria também que devolver a chave do apartamento a senhoria do prédio onde morava que, possivelmente, não iria ficar satisfeita com a novidade. Todavia, saber que muito em breve não precisaria mais morar naquela pocilga, nem aguentar a chatice da velha, era uma das poucas coisas que ainda a deixavam feliz, apesar de o preço a se pagar por isso fosse se transformar na escrava sexual de Emma Swan.

Depois que arrumou tudo, fez um pouco de macarrão com queijo e comeu. Tomou um analgésico, constatando, feliz, que o ferimento estava doendo menos e deitou-se no sofá-cama, pegando um livro para ler.

Minutos depois, começou a bocejar e viu, pela última vez, o teto descascado e cheio de manchas de vazamento do pequeno apartamento, fechando os olhos e entregando-se ao sono.


	5. Visitando Killian

**Obrigado as leitoras que sempre comentam. Perguntaram sobre Henry e ainda estou pensando num jeito de encaixá-lo na trama.**

* * *

No dia seguinte, a professora seguiu para o escritório de Gold, onde assinaria os papéis do acordo. Como imaginava, seus exames estavam normais e, enquanto o advogado e ela liam os termos do contrato, numa medida de praxe, apenas para assegurar que estava igual ao texto que Mills já conhecia, Swan entrou na sala, usando uma calça risca de giz e blusa branca, além de um blazer da mesma cor da calça.

A loira deixou o blazer sobre uma cadeira, pegou o cabelo, prendendo-o num coque alto com um palito chinês e, após cumprimentar polidamente o amigo e sua futura amante, passou a folhear as páginas, assinando e rubricando onde devia.

Regina acompanhava seus movimentos e sentiu um frio no estômago, imaginando que em poucas horas seria dessa mulher fria, impassível e misteriosa.

Lembrou-se do que Emma lhe disse quando elas conversaram no café, sobre a morena ter que satisfazer os caprichos sexuais dela e a sensação de mal-estar aumentou.

Os dedos de Regina tremiam quando ela pegou a caneta dourada do sr. Gold e começou a assinar em cada folha. Sua garganta estava seca e, provavelmente, seu rosto devia estar tão branco quanto a neve. Mesmo assim, precisava fazer aquilo. Tinha que assegurar que seu irmão vivesse com dignidade os últimos dias que lhe restavam de vida.

Quando a última folha foi rubricada, devolveu o contrato ao advogado. Gold lhe entregou uma cópia, ressaltando que, em caso de dúvida, ela poderia entrar em contato com ele a qualquer momento.

Regina abriu um sorriso amarelo como forma de agradecimento por ele está se mostrando tão solícito, sem jamais encarar Emma, embora algo no seu íntimo lhe dissesse que os olhos verdes a fitavam com interesse naquele exato momento.

Gold pediu licença e saiu do escritório, deixando-as a sós. Regina teve certeza que Swan deve ter feito algum gesto para que o advogado inventasse uma desculpa qualquer a fim de se ausentar durante alguns minutos da sala.

– Então, não vai me agradecer? – a loira questionou, irônica.

– Pelo quê? – a morena quis saber, encarando-a.

– Seu irmão agora é um homem livre de acusações, graças a mim, que sou uma boa samaritana! – a empresária falou, recostando-se na poltrona e cruzando as pernas.

– Boa samaritana? De todos os adjetivos que já pensei para classificá-la, esse seria o último! – a morena replicou, ácida – Você trocou a liberdade do meu irmão pela minha, sra. Swan! Não percebe que acabo de me tornar sua escrava?!

– Pode me chamar de Emma! – pediu, estendendo os braços e apoiando-os no encosto da poltrona. – Devo lembrá-la, Regina, que a decisão de se tornar minha _escrava_ partiu de você mesma! – contra-argumentou, franzindo as sobrancelhas de maneira irônica. – A propósito, quando tivermos desfrutando de um momento mais íntimo, é possível que eu queira que você me chame de senhora Swan. Acho adorável e excitante a forma enojada como pronuncia meu sobrenome. – concluiu, sorrindo de maneira jocosa.

Regina estava horrorizada com o descaramento daquela mulher sentada a sua frente. Então, levantou-se, querendo demonstrar que, embora pertencesse a ela, não iria se deixar intimidar ou abalar pelas atitudes da empresária.

Porém, Emma ergueu-se em seguida e, mesmo com os saltos que usava no momento, a morena ainda era mais baixa que a outra.

– Não espere agradecimentos, Sra. Swan! – vociferou, provocando-a. – Se realmente fosse uma pessoa generosa, tiraria todas as queixas contra o meu irmão. Aliás, acredito que qualquer outro ser humano normal faria isso quando tomasse consciência do estado de saúde dele. Mas você não passa de uma mulher cruel e sem compaixão que, pelo que já percebi, tem um prazer sádico em degradar outras pessoas... Espero que aproveite bastante o tempo que me terá ao seu dispor, porque o dia mais feliz da minha vida acontecerá daqui a um ano, quando eu estiver livre de você. – salientou, num tom furioso.

Emma ouviu todo aquele desabafo e insultos, esboçando um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios, o que aumentou ainda mais a sensação de raiva e impotência que a professora sentia.

E quando ela pegou a bolsa, com o intuito de sair dali, já que precisava passar no apartamento para colocar suas roupas e objetos pessoais no carro e falar com a senhoria, a loira a segurou pelo braço e os dedos dela pareciam feitos de ferro em contato com a pele macia da morena.

– Você ainda não tem o meu endereço. – falou, entregando-lhe um papel, que a morena arrebatou de sua mão e colocou no bolso do blazer.

– Mais alguma coisa? – inquiriu, erguendo o queixo.

– Chegue às 20 horas! Espero que não me faça ir buscá-la, nem tente fugir, pois saberei onde te encontrar!– avisou e, apesar do sorriso debochado estampado no rosto, a morena notou certa ameaça nas palavras da empresária.

Regina fez um gesto brusco, soltando seu braço do aperto de Swan e saiu do escritório, sem olhar para trás, porém, ciente da expressão de puro júbilo que a loira ostentava na face.

* * *

Horas depois, a professora carregava a última caixa cheia de livros com dificuldade para o Fusca, deixando-a no banco do passageiro. Ela suspirou e colocou as mãos nas costas para aliviar a dor na coluna e, quando olhou para seu relógio de pulso, verificou que ainda faltava um bom tempo para às vinte horas.

Decidiu, então, ir visitar o irmão no hospital, pois não o via há alguns dias. Por causa do seu estado de saúde, Killian tomava fortes medicamentos para aliviar as dores horríveis que sente e essas drogas muitas vezes o deixavam inconsciente. Em algumas ocasiões, a morena foi visitá-lo e ficou apenas observando-o dormir, mas feliz por saber que ainda havia vida naquele corpo debilitado pelo câncer.

Regina voltou para dentro do prédio e bateu no apartamento da senhoria. Quando a idosa atendeu, entregou-lhe a chave e comunicou que estava indo embora da quitinete _._ Como previra, a mulher não aceitou muito bem a notícia, todavia, Mills girou nos calcanhares e a deixou falando sozinha.

Ainda escutou as queixas da anciã até entrar no Fusca. Mas, segundos depois, à medida que o veículo se distanciava do local, o prédio que foi sua moradia durante alguns meses, virou apenas uma imagem refletida pelo retrovisor do carro.

Ao chegar ao hospital, passou pela recepção, cumprimentou a funcionária que estava no balcão e subiu até o quarto onde seu irmão permanecia internado. Ao abrir a porta, Killian a recebeu com um sorriso fraco e a morena lutou para dominar as lágrimas, notando que ele estava ainda mais magro e careca. Nem de longe, lembrava o homem bonito que era antes de adoecer.

– Realmente sou um homem afortunado, pois não para de passar beldades por essa porta! – o moreno disse, com certa dificuldade, porém, demonstrando que a doença não comprometeu a personalidade brincalhona que sua irmã tanto ama.

– Do que você está falando, meu amor? – Regina perguntou, acariciando o rosto pálido dele.

– Que, além de você, outra bonita mulher já me visitou hoje! Por sinal, uma visitante bastante inesperada! – ele explicou, com voz arrastada.

A morena prendeu a respiração, tensa, imaginando que Killian só podia estar falando de uma pessoa.

Regina amaldiçoou até a quinta geração de Emma Swan, supondo que a loira só podia ter estado ali por um motivo: ela foi contar para seu irmão sobre o contrato que as duas firmaram.

– E quem veio te visitar? – questionou, tentando dissimular seu nervosismo.

– Emma Swan! – respondeu e a morena procurou um indício na expressão do irmão que confirmasse sua suspeita, porém, não identificou nenhum sinal de censura no rosto dele.

– E o que ela queria? – prosseguiu, ainda curiosa.

– Saber como eu estou e dizer que você a convenceu a tirar as queixas contra mim – falou, atento as reações da irmã. – Mas ela não entrou em detalhes e estou aqui me corroendo de curiosidade para descobrir como você conseguiu essa façanha – comentou, meio preocupado.

– Apelei para o lado humano dela! – respondeu rapidamente. – Disse que você era o que restava da minha família e que, recentemente, eu tinha perdido meu marido numa tragédia. Por mais estranho que possa parecer, meu discurso a sensibilizou e ela decidiu retirar as denúncias e esquecer a soma que você roubou da empresa. Afinal, o que são 200 mil dólares para uma mulher como Emma Swan?! – concluiu, forçando-se a sorrir de forma descontraída.

Durante algum tempo, Killian observou a irmã com cautela, custando a acreditar que a mulher intransigente, para quem trabalhou por mais de um ano, fosse capaz de perdoá-lo apenas ouvindo aqueles argumentos da sua irmã.

Porém, nada no comportamento de Regina o levava a crer que ela estivesse mentindo e o rapaz recordou de uma atitude que sua ex-patroa teve durante a visita:

– Hmmm... Parece que ela está mais humana mesmo! Acredita que me ajudou a tomar o suco e até limpou minha boca com o guardanapo, quando deixei um pouco do líquido escorrer?! – revelou, com o mesmo ar espantado que mostrou no momento do ocorrido.

– Sério?! – a morena respondeu, mais aliviada, já que aparentemente ele havia acreditado na sua explicação.

"É melhor que Killian permaneça na inocência!", refletiu. "Pois é possível que fique ainda mais doente se souber dos detalhes sórdidos que cercam a relação que terei com a empresária a partir de agora."

Os dois continuaram conversando, mas não sobre Emma. Recordaram das travessuras que aprontaram na infância e riram bastante quando Killian se lembrou do dia que convenceu a irmã a descerem juntos uma enorme ladeira, usando um carrinho de rolimã. A aventura rendeu um braço quebrado para o rapaz e uma cicatriz no lábio superior da morena.

Quando a enfermeira entrou no quarto, trazendo a medicação de Killian que, em poucos minutos, o faria dormir, a professora aproveitou para se despedir do irmão, beijando-lhe carinhosamente a testa.

Regina afirmou várias vezes que o amava, rogando silenciosamente para que aquela não fosse a última vez que ele ouvisse suas palavras e saiu do quarto.

No corredor, encostou-se na porta e suspirou. Quando olhou para o relógio, viu que já passava das vinte horas e murmurou:

– Droga! – andando apressadamente para a saída.

Já estava a poucos metros do Fusca, quando percebeu um Mercedes estacionado numa vaga próxima. Emma estava encostada nele, com as mãos enfiadas no bolso do casaco olhando fixamente para ela.

– Você não é muito obediente, Regina Mills! – falou, num tom estranhamente calmo.

– Desculpe-me, mas perdi a noção do tempo enquanto estava visitando meu irmão! – explicou, vendo a loira se aproximar.

– Mesmo assim, terei que te castigar! – garantiu, com aquele olhar cínico que a morena tanto detestava.

– No contrato não havia menção em nenhuma cláusula a castigos e punições! – replicou, não se deixando intimidar pela proximidade da outra.

Emma sorriu e balançou a cabeça, num gesto negativo.

– Porém, dizia que você tem que satisfazer todas as minhas vontades e agora estou com vontade de te castigar – lembrou, fitando-a com expressão mais séria. – Mas, para que não me acuse novamente de sadismo, vou permitir que escolha sua punição: prefere umas palmadas na bunda ou um beijo na boca?

– Quê?! Não vou te beijar no meio deste estacionamento! – respondeu, horrorizada, olhando ao seu redor e notando que elas não estavam sozinhas.

– Então, prefere umas tapas na bunda?! Garanto que minha mão é bastante pesada, morena! – afirmou, mostrando a palma direita aberta e sorrindo perversamente.

Regina avaliou as opções e ficou pensando o quanto seria humilhante ser posta de quatro sobre as pernas de Emma ao mesmo tempo em que recebia aquele castigo ridículo.

"Beije-a de uma vez, sua idiota! É mais digno do que ficar com a bunda dolorida!", ponderou.

–Tudo bem... – começou. – Eu beijo você! – respondeu de maneira resignada.

A empresária voltou a sorrir: – Estou esperando! – falou, em tom brincalhão.

Mills olhou rapidamente para os lados, deu um passo à frente e colou sua boca na da loira por um rápido instante.

– Que beijo mais insípido! – Swan enfatizou, agarrando a morena pelo braço e puxando-a de volta quando ela começava a se afastar.

Então, pegou-a pela nuca e tornou a beijá-la, forçando Regina a abrir a boca com a língua. A morena tentou se esquivar daquele contato, mas sua relutância foi inútil, pois logo Emma atingiu seu objetivo e parecia que, quanto mais a professora lutava, mais a loira ficava excitada.

A empresária a apertava tão fortemente, deslizando os lábios com voracidade sobre os dela, que Mills começou a ficar sem fôlego. Parecia que aquele beijo não terminaria nunca e quando Swan a soltou, a morena cambaleou para trás, desorientada.

– Siga-me! – Emma ordenou, rouca, andando até o Mercedes.

Regina entrou no Fusca, ainda meio zonza. Apoiou a mão esquerda no volante e girou a chave na ignição, colocando o carro em movimento e obedecendo a primeira ordem de sua _senhora_.


	6. A paz tão desejada

**Obrigado as pessoas que deixam reviews, já favoritaram e acompanham a história.**

* * *

Diferente do que Regina imaginava, Emma não a levou para o apartamento. A loira estacionou em um dos restaurantes mais movimentados de Chicago e a professora a acompanhou até uma mesa reservada.

Sentaram-se e Regina percebeu uma amabilidade exagerada por parte dos garçons que vieram atendê-las, sem falar na _hostess_ que praticamente deslocou o maxilar de tanto sorrir e se desmanchou em paparicos quando viu a empresária entrando no local.

Pelo visto, Emma era uma cliente muito benquista ali. A morena nunca havia estado naquele restaurante e ficou admirando o Lago Michigan, que mais parece um mar bem calmo, através dos enormes janelões que decoram o ambiente, enquanto Swan fazia os pedidos, esquecendo momentaneamente que estava acompanhada da empresária.

Quando voltou a fitá-la, notou que ela a estudava com indisfarçável interesse. Pigarreou, aborrecida com aquele silêncio que incomodava mais do que o barulho provocado por mil fogos de artifício e pegou o cardápio fingindo um interesse que não tinha pelos pratos ali listados, até porque Emma já tinha se encarregado de pedir por elas.

– Você vem aqui com frequência? – perguntou a primeira coisa que lhe ocorreu, embora não estivesse muito animada para estabelecer um diálogo.

Porém, sabia que precisava começar a se comportar como uma amante e ser mais comunicativa com sua _dona._

– Sim! – respondeu prontamente.

– Sozinha? – fingiu interesse.

– Nem sempre... Você não é a primeira amante que trago aqui! – esclareceu, sorrindo.

– Ah... Não passou pela minha cabeça perguntar isso antes, mas agora que mencionou suas outras _acompanhantes_ , queria saber se você tem alguma namorada ou um relacionamento mais sério, pois não quero ser perseguida por nenhuma desequilibrada – comentou, tomando um pouco de água.

O sorriso de Emma se ampliou:

– Não se preocupe, elas sabem o que representam para mim! Meus relacionamentos se limitam a cama e a jantares em restaurantes sofisticados, não prometo fidelidade a nenhuma delas e quando não estão mais satisfeitas com esse tipo de envolvimento, simplesmente termino o caso – esclareceu e Regina ficou boquiaberta com tanto cinismo.

– Mas sabe que alguma dessas mulheres pode não compartilhar da mesma opinião que você, não é? Também acho difícil que alguém venha a se apaixonar por um ser humano tão seco, porém, há gosto para tudo e pode existir uma que não vá ficar muito feliz com o nosso contrato - a morena argumentou.

– Não sou responsável pelos sentimentos das outras pessoas, Regina, e não tenho a pretensão de cativar ninguém – contestou, séria – Nunca prometi namoro, muito menos casamento as mulheres com quem estive e, se elas não estão satisfeitas com isso, são livres para ir embora – enfatizou.

Os garçons se aproximaram e deixaram os pratos: peixe branco ao molho de camarão com purê de milho, sobre a mesa, saindo logo em seguida e deixando-as novamente a sós.

– Mas não te trouxe aqui para discutirmos sobre meus antigos casos! – voltou a falar, de forma contundente – Aprecio a objetividade, então vou direto ao ponto - comunicou, estendendo o guardanapo sobre o colo – Espero que a partir de agora eu não precise mais implorar por um beijo seu. Se quiser beijá-la no meio da rua, ou diante de uma plateia, vou fazer isso sem hesitar e espero que você não reaja como uma virgem imaculada de algum romance épico quando eu tomar essa atitude – começou, olhando para a outra.

Regina, que já estava cortando um pedaço do peixe, interrompeu o movimento e ficou encarando-a.

– Espero também que seja mais receptiva e me deixe seduzi-la, pois asseguro-lhe que posso lhe dar muito prazer, se você deixar de ser tão – fez uma pausa, como se tivesse procurando o termo adequado – ... _travada_! Não pretendo obrigá-la a fazer coisas na cama que lhe desagradem. Até gosto de certa rudeza e controle na hora do sexo, mas só me torno mais sádica quando minha parceira pede! – afirmou – Para mim, sexo, antes de tudo, é um ato de prazer, não dor – prosseguia – Não vejo nenhum sentido em ter uma amante que sente nojo quando me aproximo dela, ou que tem medo que eu vá violentá-la! Não pretendo lhe tratar como uma boneca de porcelana, muito menos como uma inflável – fez uma pausa e ficou observando as reações da professora que, pela primeira vez naquela noite, fitava-a com genuíno interesse – Peço apenas para que me deixe mostrar-lhe como o sexo entre duas mulheres pode ser versátil e prazeroso! – concluiu, pegando o copo de vinho e sorvendo o líquido, observando a morena por cima da taça.

Regina baixou a cabeça e olhou para o seu prato, surpresa com aquela abordagem direta. Ela não esperava que a empresária fosse se mostrar tão aberta e, por que não dizer, generosa acerca da relação que as duas iam ter a partir desta noite.

Estava preparando-se psicologicamente para que quando chegassem ao apartamento, Emma rasgasse suas roupas e a fodesse com brutalidade em cima da cama.

Pegou um pedaço do peixe e colocou-o na boca, num gesto automático. Mastigou, mas sua mente estava tão concentrada em tudo que Swan tinha acabado de dizer, que a morena nem sentia o gosto da deliciosa refeição que estava saboreando.

Emma fazia o mesmo, porém, diferente dela, apreciou cada pedaço do peixe, experimentando certa satisfação por ter conseguido despertar a atenção da professora e fazê-la ver que, por trás daquela couraça dura, existe muito mais do que a natureza sádica que a professora insiste em lhe atribuir.

Depois que terminaram de jantar, a loira pediu _Chocolate Bag_ , uma das especialidades da casa. Comeram a sobremesa em silêncio, ouvindo o artista que tocava músicas clássicas no piano colocado em uma das extremidades do restaurante.

Quando Emma pagou a conta, saíram juntas do local. A morena estava destravando a porta do fusca e a empresária se aproximou, dizendo:

– Vou precisar passar na empresa, mas você pode ir direto para o prédio onde moro. Quando entrar na garagem, pegue o elevador exclusivo para a cobertura. Vai precisar desse código para entrar no elevador e no apartamento – comentou, entregando-lhe um papel com uma sequência de números – Já avisei ao porteiro sobre você! – informou.

Regina ficou pensando se ela tinha entrado em detalhes com o funcionário e, mesmo que não tivesse feito isso, era provável que o homem soubesse qual papel aquela nova morena ia desempenhar na vida da empresária.

– Espero que não esteja dormindo quando eu chegar! – Swan pediu, num tom estranhamente gentil.

A loira entrou no Mercedes e Regina suspirou, aliviada, por ter conseguido mais alguns minutos, ou talvez horas, antes de ter que finalmente se entregar a Emma.

Mesmo com todo aquele discurso feito pela empresária, a morena continuava apreensiva, pois não imaginava como seria sua primeira noite de sexo com uma mulher a quem não amava, nem desejava.

Ligou o fusca e guiou na direção da região mais nobre de Chicago. Enquanto dirigia, desejou que Emma se mantivesse bastante ocupada na empresa, tanto que, quando chegasse, o cansaço a impedisse de querer fazer sexo naquela noite.

Minutos depois, Regina já estava no apartamento. Quando abriu a porta, as luzes se acenderam automaticamente. Por alguns instantes, ela se deteve, observando cada detalhe da decoração do local que seria seu lar pelos próximos meses.

A sala de estar era enorme: tapete, sofás, centro, consoles, abajures, quadros... Toda a mobília primava pelo requinte e o _design_ dos móveis conferia ao ambiente uma aura moderna.

A professora olhou para a esquerda e percebeu um corredor onde havia três portas fechadas. Ao abrir a primeira, viu uma grande cama colocada no meio do dormitório. Reparou que o leito abrigaria facilmente umas três pessoas e, levando em conta a sofisticação da decoração, logo supôs que aquele era o quarto de Emma.

Virou e saiu, seguindo até o próximo dormitório. Já dentro, começou a retirar as roupas da mala, guardando-as no _closet_ que havia ali. Separou um conjunto de _lingerie_ preta e decidiu tomar banho.

Embaixo do chuveiro, permitiu que a água morna escorresse pelo seu corpo, levando embora a tensão daquele dia. À medida que o tempo passava, ela pensava cada vez mais em Emma e no que a empresária faria quando chegasse. Saiu do banheiro e deixou a maciez da toalha secar sua pele.

Vestiu a calcinha, o sutiã e uma camisola preta de alça que ia até a altura dos seus joelhos. Saiu do quarto e andou até a cozinha. Pegou um pouco de água e foi para a sacada, onde aproveitou para admirar a lua cheia que embelezava o céu de Chicago naquela noite.

O vento começou a soprar mais frio e a morena decidiu entrar. Na sala, observou o relógio de pêndulo preso a parede e constatou que já era quase vinte e três horas.

Sua impaciência aumentou!

 _"Quando Emma vai chegar e pôr um fim nesta agonia?"_ , pensou.

Entediada, decidiu ir para o "seu" quarto, todavia parou em frente ao único cômodo do corredor que ainda não conhecia. A porta era no estilo mexicana com arco de vidro e sua curiosidade nata aflorou, fazendo com que ela girasse a maçaneta para descobrir quais segredos Emma escondia ali.

Ao entrar no ambiente, experimentou, pela primeira vez, um sentimento de alegria em seu novo lar. O recinto era um misto de biblioteca com escritório. Havia uma mesa branca, em forma de um C deitado e uma poltrona de couro preto ocupando o lado esquerdo do cômodo.

E, na parede oposta, uma estante laqueada tomava todo o espaço. Nos nichos maiores, havia algumas obras de arte e vasos de porcelana chinesa, além de meia dúzia de porta-retratos com fotos de Emma no _Taj Mahal_ , na _Ponte dos Suspiros (Veneza)_ , na _Torre Eiffel_ , e em outros pontos turísticos com ares românticos, embora ela estivesse sozinha em todas elas.

Nos nichos superiores, tinha livros e vinis enfileirados de maneira bastante organizada e por ordem alfabética. A morena suspirou, enlevada, diante da qualidade e variedade daquela compilação. No meio das obras literárias clássicas, uma em especial lhe chamou a atenção: _American Psycho_ de Bret E. Ellis.

Regina achou irônico que Emma tivesse em sua coleção pessoal justamente aquela obra. Logo quando a conheceu, comparou-a ao personagem protagonista da história: o empresário Patrick Bateman, um _yuppie_ que conseguiu fortuna trabalhando no mercado financeiro e que, assim como Emma, demonstra total falta de empatia pelas pessoas ao seu redor.

A morena o retirou da prateleira e deitou-se no divã _recamier_ colocado perto da estante. Já tinha lido _American Psycho_ uma vez e lembrava-se que em determinado momento, devido a natureza detalhista do seu escritor e ao fato de ter quase 500 páginas, ela havia achado o livro enfadonho. No entanto, a crítica que o autor faz ao vazio e a banalidade da geração _yuppie_ ainda é tão atual e poderosa que valia à pena ser lido novamente.

À medida que a leitura avançava, Regina entendeu porque associou Emma a Patrick Bateman. Em algumas passagens do texto, chegava a imaginá-la assassinando brutalmente mendigos e torturando prostitutas sem qualquer indício de remorso.

– Devo ser louca... – murmurou – Estou prestes a ir para cama com uma mulher que tem todas as características de ser uma psicopata que mata pessoas porque está entediada com a vida.

Bocejou e achou que era hora de interromper a leitura, lembrando que a loira havia pedido para que ela ficasse acordada. Resolveu colocar uma música, talvez assim não adormecesse.

– Admito que você tem bom gosto, Emma Swan! – disse, vendo discos dos Beatles, de Elvis e Sinatra, entre outros _monstros sagrados_ da música, nas prateleiras.

Acabou optando pelo álbum de estreia do The Doors e colocou na faixa três, _The Crystal Ship._

A melodia melancólica, supostamente escrita para o primeiro amor de Jim Morrison, preencheu o ambiente, tornando aquela noite ainda mais misteriosa e sombria.

 _Before you slip into unconsciousness_

 _I'd like to have another kiss_

 _Another flashing chance at bliss_

 _Another kiss_

 _Another kiss_

A professora murmurava a letra, lutando contra o sono que insistia em lhe dominar. Já devia ser duas da manhã e nada de Emma aparecer. Seus olhos pesaram e ela se deitou novamente.

A letra da música a fez recordar do beijo trocado no estacionamento. Suas pálpebras se fecharam e ela começou a "levitar" na maciez do divã.

 _Já devia estar no estágio REM do sono, quando dois braços fortes a envolveram e a carregaram para fora da biblioteca. Aquele cheiro já lhe era familiar. Um misto de canela com baunilha. Era estranhamente doce, enigmático e forte._

 _A morena sentia-se em paz, como se estivesse deitada em nuvens que se movimentam mansamente no céu. Parecia que finalmente tinha encontrado o bálsamo para o cansaço, a tensão e o desamparo que sentiu nos últimos meses._

 _Ainda adormecida, remexeu-se nos braços e apoiou a cabeça no ombro forte, esfregando o nariz na pele macia do pescoço da pessoa estranha._

 _– David... – sussurrou, inconsciente._

 _Os braços que a envolviam ficaram tensos, mas nada foi dito. Instantes depois, seu corpo foi colocado sobre uma superfície tão macia e aconchegante que a morena sorriu em sonho, totalmente relaxada._

 _A camisola foi removida com cuidado e, mesmo por baixo do sono, Regina percebeu quando alguém se deitou ao seu lado. Seu corpo instintivamente procurou o calor do outro, querendo continuar em contato com aquela pele macia, cálida e perfumada._

 _A morena novamente foi acolhida por braços fortes, enquanto dedos longos acariciavam ternamente seu cabelo._

Regina não lembrava a última vez que havia dormido tão placidamente. Provavelmente quando seu falecido marido ainda era vivo, por isso associou aquele momento delicioso e sereno a figura de David.

Todavia, o corpo que agora a esquentava pertencia à última pessoa de quem a morena esperava conforto e carinho.

Naquela noite fria de Chicago, Regina Mills encontrou a paz tão desejada nos braços de Emma Swan.

* * *

 **A parte em itálico representa o sono de Regina, caso não tenha ficado claro.**


	7. O primeiro dia

Regina despertou mansamente, espreguiçando-se e bocejando. Passou a mão nos cabelos desalinhados, deixando os fios ainda mais espalhados sobre o travesseiro. Abriu os olhos devagar, enfrentando a claridade de um novo dia.

A princípio, não reconheceu o quarto onde estava. Apenas quando se viu no meio da enorme cama _King Size,_ lembrou que se tratava do dormitório branco e modernamente decorado de Emma Swan.

 _Como vim parar aqui?_ , questionou-se em silêncio.

Fragmentos de um _sonho_ que teve após adormecer na biblioteca pipocaram em sua mente. Pensou que estivesse sendo carregada por David, como ele costumava fazer algumas vezes, depois que ela adormecia no sofá da sala enquanto os dois assistiam a um filme juntos. No entanto, quem a transportou até aquele quarto, não foi seu falecido marido.

 _"Emma Swan era a responsável pela melhor noite de sono que tivera nos últimos tempos"_ , constatou, surpresa.

A professora levantou-se e notou que estava usando apenas o conjunto de _lingerie_ preto que vestira na noite anterior. Viu que sua camisola jazia, dobrada, em cima da calçadeira colocada aos pés da cama.

Vestiu a peça e saiu do quarto, imaginando o motivo de Emma não tê-la acordado quando chegou para _consumar_ o contrato que as duas firmaram. No mínimo, Swan tinha chegado exausta do trabalho e, por essa razão, decidiu adiar o momento. Regina preferia não se iludir, imaginando que a empresária tinha sentido compaixão ao vê-la totalmente adormecida sobre o divã da biblioteca.

Entrou no _seu_ quarto, tomou um banho rápido e vestiu um top preto e uma calça jeans desbotada. Quando saiu para o corredor, de pés descalços, seus cabelos ainda estavam úmidos e pequenas gotas escorriam pela nuca, dando-lhe uma sensação de desleixo e limpeza que ela adorava.

Caminhou até a cozinha, atraída pelo barulho de louças e talheres sendo manuseados.

– Bom dia, Srta. Mills!

Um rapaz de sorriso charmoso e belas feições a saudou, quando ela entrou na cozinha. Ele mexia uma salada com duas espátulas e usava um avental branco.

– Bom dia..

– Meu nome é Jefferson Barnes e trabalho para Emma! – apressou-se em esclarecer, notando a hesitação na voz de Mills.

Regina estranhou a maneira não formal como ele se referiu a loira.

– Sou o _Personal Chef_ dela, entre outras coisas! – acresceu, temperando a salada – O almoço será servido logo, mas se estiver com fome, tem sanduíche de rosbife com rúcula na geladeira – sugeriu.

– Almoço? – indagou, confusa, pois ainda não tinha visto a hora.

– Sim! Já passa do meio-dia, Srta. Mills!

– Não acredito – murmurou, colocando as mãos sobre os lábios – Preciso me arrumar para ir dar aula!

– A senhorita trabalha no sábado também? – inqueriu, abrindo o forno e tirando uma travessa com pernil assado de dentro.

Regina permitiu que aquele cheiro delicioso _dançasse_ pelo seu olfato, provocando seu paladar.

– Sim, eu e outros professores nos revezamos para dar aulas de reforço a alguns alunos no sábado – explicou.

– Pelo tom de sua voz, imagino que nem todos reconhecem o esforço de vocês! – o rapaz comentou, descascando e fatiando um abacaxi.

– Você está certo! – concordou, surpresa com a percepção dele – Mas, mesmo que apenas um aluno se interessasse, ainda valeria a pena, pois ensinar é tão importante para mim quanto o ar que respiro – falou, sem disfarçar sua paixão.

Jefferson sorriu.

– Entendo seu entusiasmo, já que sinto o mesmo pela gastronomia!

– Emma foi trabalhar? – a morena perguntou repentinamente, dando-se conta que havia se entretido conversando com ele e esquecido da empresária.

– Não, ela está na academia!

– Academia? – perguntou, franzindo o sobrolho.

– Sim! Tem uma academia no terraço! – explicou, apontando para uma porta dupla na lateral da cozinha – Eu vou avisá-la que você já acordou.

– Não precisa... Eu mesma faço isso! – apressou-se em dizer, vendo como o rapaz estava ocupado preparando o almoço.

A professora ficou mais aliviada ao constatar que Emma não seria sua única companhia naquele apartamento. Apesar da conversa ter sido muito banal, sentiu instantaneamente uma afinidade com Jefferson e ele também se mostrou bastante gentil com ela.

Em contrapartida, ainda se sentia desconfortável perto da loira, sem saber como agir, porém não podia adiar mais o inevitável e sabia que veria Emma diariamente, portanto precisava buscar formas de encarar de forma natural a convivência com a empresária.

No terraço, além de uma mesinha e cadeiras de palha colocadas no meio de um jardim artificial, havia uma piscina oval com borda rebaixada, ladeada por algumas espreguiçadeiras que eram um verdadeiro convite para o descanso e o ócio.

Quando Regina olhou para o lado, percebeu uma construção cercada por painéis de vidro, como se fossem vitrines de uma loja, deixando exposto o que havia dentro: muitos aparelhos de ginástica.

Andou para lá e, antes de entrar na academia, ouviu a batida frenética e vibrante de uma música eletrônica tocando e o barulho de pesos sendo usados.

Emma estava de costas para a porta, com os braços estendidos ao longo do corpo e um _halter_ em cada uma das mãos. Ela erguia os pesos lateralmente até atingir a altura dos ombros e retornava a posição inicial para repetir o exercício.

De tão concentrada, aparentemente não percebeu a presença da morena ali. Regina se encostou num dos aparelhos e ficou observando o movimento dos músculos deltoides da loira que se contraiam cada vez que os halteres eram erguidos.

A roupa de _lycra_ preta aderia ao corpo suado dela, como uma segunda pele. O cabelo, que a morena já tinha se habituado a ver preso num coque, estava amarrado num rabo de cavalo deixando as pontas soltas e levemente onduladas a mostra.

– Gosta do que ver, Regina?

A voz da empresária misturou-se ao barulho dos pesos e da música, fazendo a professora se sobressaltar e denotando que Emma não estava tão alheia assim a sua presença.

– Desculpe, não era minha intenção ficar te bisbilhotando! – murmurou, constrangida por ter sido pega em flagrante.

– Não precisa se desculpar, eu entendo perfeitamente o seu _voyeurismo_ – respondeu num tom divertido.

Swan deixou os halteres no chão e virou-se para fitar a morena, enquanto retirava as luvas e os protetores de punho.

– Não creio que ficar observando pessoas malhando seja exatamente um comportamento típico de um _voyeur_ – Mills ponderou, não entendendo muito bem o comentário da outra.

Emma pegou uma toalha que estava em cima de um banco para supino, começando a enxugar o suor que escorria pelo seu rosto e pescoço.

– Dormiu bem? – indagou, mudando radicalmente de assunto.

– Sim! Foi você quem me levou para a cama?

O sorriso instantâneo que brotou nos lábios da loira denunciava seu divertimento com o duplo sentido contido no questionamento da professora.

– Foi, apesar de você parecer bem à vontade no divã da biblioteca, imaginei que acharia mais confortável passar a noite na maciez da minha cama! – falou e pela sua expressão zombeteira estava adorando o _tom_ malicioso daquela conversa.

– Eu tentei ficar acordada, mas você demorou demais a chegar!

– Tudo bem! – falou e não parecia chateada.

– Podia ter me acordado!

Emma colocou a toalha sobre o pescoço e se aproximou dela. Regina se encostou ainda mais no equipamento de musculação, sentindo-se encurralada como um animalzinho indefeso diante de um predador mais forte e ágil.

A loira ergueu o braço e acariciou o rosto da professora com os nódulos dos dedos.

–É óbvio que eu pretendo _consumar_ o nosso contrato, mas não tão depressa, nem com você ficando tensa toda vez que me aproximo... Se tivéssemos transado ontem, tenho certeza que sua aversão por mim aumentaria – disse com total franqueza.

Regina engoliu em seco. Aquela declaração e a carícia suave em sua face deixaram-na sem saber como agir.

O polegar de Emma cobriu a boca carnuda da morena, deslizando pelo o lábio inferior e entreabrindo-o. Swan inclinou a cabeça e o coração da professora disparou em antecipação ao que estava por acontecer.

Quando a boca macia da empresária tocou a sua, Regina fechou os olhos, sentindo a textura da língua molhada de Emma roçando levemente nos seus lábios.

Os dedos da loira a prendiam pelo queixo, mantendo seu rosto imobilizado, enquanto o contato continuava. Mas aquela carícia era muito diferente do primeiro beijo que elas trocaram no estacionamento.

Aquele era um gesto gentil, enquanto o outro mais pareceu uma afirmação de posse.

Swan deteve o contato e fitou-a.

– Está vendo? Não sou tão mal quanto aparento! – sussurrou, ainda a retendo pelo queixo.

 _Não, é mais ardilosa do que eu imaginava!,_ o pensamento invadiu sua mente sem pedir licença.

– O que quer fazer hoje?

A loira prosseguia com aquele comportamento dócil, estranho e inesperado, como se tivesse interpretando o papel da namorada atenciosa, uma atitude que Regina jamais esperaria da mulher rude que conheceu dias antes.

– Bem... eu preciso ir para a escola! – respondeu, totalmente confusa.

Emma franziu as sobrancelhas, surpresa.

– Não esperava que você fosse trabalhar hoje! – contestou, demonstrando sua insatisfação com aquela notícia.

– Eu trabalho aos sábados também! – explicou.

A empresária soltou o queixo dela e colocou as mãos nos quadris com ar sério.

– Então, você vai ligar para a escola e avisar que não poderá ir hoje! – falou em tom autoritário, voltando a ter a personalidade da velha Emma que a morena já conhecia.

– E por que eu faria isso?

Mills detestava aquela pose arrogante da empresária e resolveu provocar ainda mais os brios da outra, adotando uma postura rebelde.

– Porque estou exigindo! – bradou – Hoje é o primeiro dia que ficaremos juntas e eu não fui trabalhar pois pretendo passá-lo ao seu lado. A gente precisa conviver normalmente, já que será minha acompanhante oficial a partir de agora. Mas, se não estiver satisfeita com isso, senhorita Mills, é muito simples: rasgo o nosso contrato e você fica livre de mim e das minhas imposições.

Os olhos verdes cintilavam e a loira ainda acrescentou:

– Mas não custa lembrar que, se eu fizer isso, você herdará a dívida do seu irmão e sabemos que a senhorita também não poderá quitá-la – Swan sibilou num tom maldoso – Terá que dar adeus ao seu emprego de professorinha e aos seus preciosos alunos, já que não hesitarei em mandá-la para a prisão – concluiu, mostrando sua face mais detestável para a outra.

Regina a encarava com ódio, sentindo o sangue correr quente em suas veias. Poderia ter evitado essa última humilhação, simplesmente acatando a ordem de Emma, porém, seu espírito indomável não permitiu que ela agisse assim e agora se sentia como a última das criaturas.

– Eu vou ligar para a escola! – murmurou com um nó do tamanho de um pulso fechado preso em sua garganta.

– Faça isso! – foi o que ouviu em resposta – Depois volte para o terraço, pois Jefferson servirá nosso almoço daqui a pouco – avisou.

– Mais alguma coisa, senhora?! – a morena indagou, de queixo erguido.

Sabia que seu destino estava nas mãos de Emma e que não era sensato provocá-la, mas seu temperamento brioso sempre prevalecia, mesmo quando ela tentava parecer submissa.

Swan pressionou os lábios para não rir. Sua raiva já tinha diminuído e era nítido que precisaria ter uma paciência que não possuía com a professora. No final das contas, gostava que a morena fosse tão arredia assim, pois tornava o desafio de submetê-la ainda mais instigante.

– Não, Regina! Você está dispensada! – rebateu a provocação.

A morena girou os calcanhares e saiu da academia, bufando de raiva.

Quando passou pela cozinha, viu que Jefferson decorava uma travessa colocando rodelas de abacaxi em formato de flor ao redor dela e, no meio, o suculento pedaço de pernil.

Ele sorriu para ela e prosseguiu com a ornamentação do prato.

Regina ligou para Robin e avisou que não iria para a escola. Felizmente, ele se mostrou compreensivo e disse que a substituiria, deixando-a mais aliviada.

Retornou para o terraço, onde Emma já estava sentada na mesinha de palha, conversando com alguém pelo telefone. Ao vê-la se aproximando, despediu-se brevemente da pessoa e desligou o aparelho, colocando-o sobre a mesa.

– Estava falando com uma amiga! – explicou, vendo Regina sentar-se a sua frente – Ela nos convidou para um passeio de barco pelo Lago Michigan. Você quer ir?

– Sim! – respondeu laconicamente, fixando o olhar num helicóptero que sobrevoava perto do prédio.

– Imaginei que você ficaria empolgada, por isso já aceitei o convite! – Swan falou de maneira divertida, notando o desinteresse da professora – Eu nem sei o que você gosta de comer, então pedi para Jefferson fazer uma das suas especialidades para o almoço – prosseguiu, já que a morena permanecia calada – Costumo fazer minhas refeições no trabalho, mas como não viverei mais sozinha, achei melhor contratá-lo em tempo integral – explicou.

A morena, que ainda continuava alheia olhando para qualquer lugar, exceto para Emma, virou-se e a encarou:

– Ele não trabalhava antes para você? – perguntou, curiosa.

– Trabalhava, mas vinha apenas uma, duas vezes por semana, já que, como disse, passo a maior parte do tempo na empresa. Porém, você também irá morar aqui, então pedi para que ele venha todos os dias e faça o que você quiser – esclareceu.

Era a segunda vez no dia que Swan a surpreendia. A empresária parecia ter duas personalidades distintas. Em alguns momentos, era capaz das atitudes mais cruéis e detestáveis e, em outros, revelava uma face gentil como se estivesse se esforçando para agradar Regina, demonstrando preocupação com o que ela pensava ou queria.

– Obrigada! – Mills murmurou, sorrindo com gentileza.

Sentia-se verdadeiramente grata pela preocupação de Emma com o seu bem-estar enquanto morasse ali.

Nesse espírito de trégua, elas saborearam a deliciosa refeição preparada por Jefferson.

E, embora Emma tivesse falado a verdade sobre a viagem de barco que as duas fariam naquela tarde, não era sobre isso que ela discutia ao telefone quando Regina voltou para o terraço.

Na realidade, a loira conversava com um dos seus informantes que foi incumbido de descobrir quem era _David_ , o homem que a professora chamara em sonhos.

Não ficou surpresa ao ser informada que tratava-se do falecido marido de sua amante.

Emma não sabia se aquela comprovação era boa ou ruim, pois, por mais absurdo que fosse, não queria dividir Regina com ninguém, muito menos com um fantasma de um amor perdido.


	8. Prazer, Emma Swan!

**Ella De Vil = Cruella**

 **Desculpem a demora.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **#POV Emma**

Costumo ser insensível e superficial. Sou o retrato de uma geração decadente que não se importa com nada, além de acumular bens materiais, dinheiro e poder. Ah, o poder, quem diz desprezá-lo, provavelmente jamais sentiu o prazer de ver alguém rebaixar-se ou se submeter ao seu domínio, implorando por um perdão que você já sabe que não concederá. Mas vê-los agindo de uma forma tão patética me proporciona uma espécie de deleite doentio.

Percebi, muito cedo, que seria como meus pais, uma cretina que só encontraria satisfação em relações fugazes e nos prazeres mais mundanos da vida. Sou o fruto de um amor baseado no pó da cocaína e em bacanais que costumavam durar dias e que tinha como plateia de luxo eu, então com oito anos e minha irmã, Ariel, na época com cinco.

Para mim era normal ver meus pais transando com outras pessoas e, muitas vezes, saía do quarto, onde eles diziam categoricamente para que nós duas ficássemos e me esgueirava pelos cômodos da casa em busca de satisfazer minha curiosidade e o _voyeurismo_ que ainda não era consciente que possuía.

Foi nessa época que descobri que o prazer não está apenas em nossas mãos, mas principalmente em nossos olhos. Masturbei-me pela primeira vez aos nove anos, vendo meu pai fodendo uma amiga de profissão enquanto minha mãe gravava um vídeo dos dois.

Aqui, cabe explicar que isso não era bem um estilo de vida para David e Margaret Swan. Meus pais transavam profissionalmente, pois eram atores pornôs e, durante alguns anos, fizeram dezenas de filmes, sendo conhecidos no meio da indústria de filmes adultos e pelos _fãs_ , como Charming e Snow.

A conduta de ambos afetou a mim e a minha irmã de maneiras diferentes. Segundo um psiquiatra, tornei-me uma _voyeur_ obcecada pelo poder e Ariel uma viciada com tendências suicidas. Refugiei-me numa carreira de sucesso e ela na heroína, cocaína ou qualquer outra coisa que a fizesse ficar distante da realidade.

Nunca tivemos uma relação normal e geralmente só a vejo uma vez por mês, quando vou a clínica de reabilitação onde a internei a força. Sei que não sou a pessoa preferida da minha irmã e ela muito menos é a minha. Aliás, pessoas em geral só me aborrecem e até mesmo o ato de interná-la contra a vontade, foi motivado pelo meu egoísmo e minha total falta de paciência com uma garota desmiolada que sempre acabava numa prisão ou num hospital, por causa do seu vício.

Além disso, quando me procurava era sempre para exigir dinheiro, como se eu tivesse a obrigação de sustentar suas fraquezas. Da mesma forma, meus _amados_ pais, depois que suas carreiras entraram em decadência, "descobriram" o quanto me amavam e decidiram que eu deveria sustentá-los.

Obviamente dei uma vultosa quantia aos dois e mandei que desaparecessem da minha vida, pois se quisesse viver uma experiência de falsa afeição, só precisava sair na noite de Chicago e contratar prostitutas que, além de _carinho_ , também me dariam prazer.

Sim, a solidão no meu caso foi uma escolha. Optei por uma vida regrada a negócios, exercícios e sexo casual e, até alguns dias, nunca havia sido surpreendida por outro ser humano. Jamais conheci alguém que me desse um exemplo real de sacrifício por amor à outra pessoa.

Foi então que conheci Regina Mills e sua obstinação em livrar o irmão da cadeia a principio me irritou, pois, para mim, o assunto Killian Mills estava encerrado e pouco me interessava se ele estava com uma doença terminal e que seria desumano deixá-lo ir para a cadeia nessas condições.

Tal situação sensibilizaria a maior parte das pessoas, mas não uma misantropa diagnosticada por um dos maiores especialistas em comportamento humano dos Estados Unidos: Dr. Archie Hopper.

Então, o que me intrigou, se é que podemos usar esse termo para definir a impressão que Regina causou em mim, foi o total desprendimento que ela demonstrou possuir, no momento que se ofereceu para ser minha amante, uma mulher a quem mal conhecia e por quem não dissimulava seu ódio e sua aversão, para salvar o irmão de um destino cruel.

Confesso que naquele dia fui pega totalmente desprevenida. Esperava que ela fosse chorar, ajoelhar-se ou implorar novamente para o meu "lado humano". Por isso mesmo, minha primeira reação foi de incredulidade, já que tinha a certeza que quando ela parasse para refletir sobre as implicações embutidas naquela proposta, voltaria atrás.

Mas, para minha surpresa, a professora não fraquejou e levou sua decisão até o final, mesmo que tivesse no rosto a mesma expressão que um animal tem quando está indo para o abate, no dia que assinou o contrato.

Agora, está sentada ao meu lado, no meu _lamborghini_ conversível, indo para uma festa onde não conhece ninguém e que tenho certeza não demorará a ser apresentada ao meu _estilo_ de vida.

Ursula Sea e Ella De Vil são minhas amigas há alguns anos. Conheci as duas numa das boates subterrâneas de Chicago, que costumo frequentar quando estou cansada de alimentar meu _voyeurismo_ apenas observando a vida dos meus vizinhos ou contratando prostitutas para vê-las transarem enquanto espio tudo de forma _anônima._

Nem todas as minhas amantes conheceram esse meu lado. Não seria interessante que alguma delas batesse com a língua nos dentes, falando sobre o comportamento _bizarro_ da empresária Emma Swan. Além de ter certeza que seria julgada como se fosse uma pervertida ou criminosa sexual, teria minha vida arruinada e perderia tudo aquilo que lutei durante anos para conseguir.

Mas Regina está presa a um contrato e por mais que me deteste, algo na forma como me olhava hoje pela manhã na academia, levou-me a crer que temos mais em comum do que eu imaginava.

Além do mais, se ela parecer ofendida com as coisas que acontecerão no SeaDevil, o iate de Ursula e Ella, posso bancar a inocente e dizer que não compactuo com esse comportamento _depravado_ e que fiquei tão chocada quanto ela ao presenciar tais cenas. Mas espero que a morena não me decepcione dessa forma.

Estaciono perto de onde o iate está ancorado. Antes mesmo de descer do carro já ouço _You Can Leave You Hart On,_ a insinuante música de Joe Cocker, enquanto uma das convidadas dança sensualmente se agarrando a um dos mastros da potente embarcação sendo incentivada por outras que apenas assistem.

– Pelo visto a festa já começou – Mills comenta, olhando para a cena.

Desde que saímos do apartamento ela não tinha dito nada e seu comentário distraído me deixa mais relaxada. Agradar aos outros nunca foi uma das minhas aspirações, por isso acho curioso esse meu desejo que Regina não se escandalize com o que está por vir.

– Isso é apenas um aperitivo! – digo sem pensar, mandando pelo ralo meus planos de fingir que ignoro o que rola nessas festas.

A morena nada diz, apenas pega a jaqueta e sai do carro, jogando-a sobre o ombro direito. Usa um jeans surrado que se ajusta as suas pernas e bumbum como uma segunda pele. Seu rebolado é uma das coisas mais excitantes que já vi e poderia ficar horas olhando para esses quadris que se movem sensualmente de um lado para o outro. Era possível que eu atingisse o orgasmo apenas assistindo tal _espetáculo._

Sigo-a até o iate e logo vejo Ursula no topo da escada, recepcionando algumas convidadas que também acabaram de chegar.

– Emma, minha querida, há quanto tempo? – diz, beijando a minha face e logo transfere seu olhar para minha _amante_ – Não imaginei que você viria tão bem acompanhada! – adiciona, sorrindo amavelmente para Regina.

– Prazer, Regina Mills! – fala, apertando a mão de Ursula, depois que esta se apresenta como uma das anfitriãs da festa.

– Onde está Ella? – pergunto, pois ainda não vi a outra.

– Você sabe como minha esposa é... Não duvido que já esteja _se divertindo_ com algumas convidadas! – enfatiza o verbo.

Ursula diz para ficarmos à vontade e pego Regina pela mão, levando-a até uma mesa onde há comida e drinques.

– Está com fome? – inquiro.

Mas a professora parece mais interessada em ver o que acontece ao nosso redor. Deve ter umas vinte pessoas neste iate, a maioria mulheres. Algumas já se exibem sem qualquer pudor e Regina parece fascinada por um casal gay que está deitado em uma das espreguiçadeiras trocando um tórrido beijo.

– Não sabia que a festa seria no estilo balada gay! – observa, vendo os caras musculosos praticamente se comendo.

– Isso te incomoda? – questiono, colocando uma uva verde na boca.

– Não! – responde, virando-se para me encarar – Mas tanta demonstração pública _de afeto_ é uma novidade para mim! – explica.

Sorrio ao ouvir seu último apontamento.

– Talvez eu tenha cometido um erro ao trazê-la aqui! – murmuro, meio desapontada.

Imagino onde estava com a cabeça, quando presumi que Regina teria a mente aberta e poderia participar do meu mundo. Ela deve ser apenas uma professora puritana, acostumada a fazer o sexo papai e mamãe entre quatro paredes e jamais saberá o que é _voyeurismo._

Encara-me com surpresa e parece que ficou receosa com o meu comentário. Deve estar imaginando que começo a repensar o nosso contrato. _Bem, não está muito distante da verdade._

É possível que eu me canse dela logo. O sacrifício que fez pelo irmão me espantou, mas é preciso muito mais do que isso para que eu me sinta motivada a tê-la como amante pelo prazo de um ano.

Suspiro e me viro. Pego um pouco de vodka, refrigerante, gelo e preparo um Screwdriver para mim. Fito a imensidão do Lago Michigan enquanto beberico o coquetel.

– Emma, meu comentário te ofendeu? – pergunta e toca levemente meu braço com os dedos.

Viro para fitar seus olhos cor de avelã e percebo uma preocupação genuína neles. Sem falar que deve ser a primeira vez que ela me toca de uma maneira espontânea.

– Regina, eu preciso ser bem honesta com você: não sei até quando o nosso acordo irá funcionar – admito para seu assombro – A principio pensei que ficaria satisfeita apenas em tê-la na cama, mas percebi que isso me traria somente uma satisfação momentânea e talvez nem isso, levando em conta sua aversão por mim. Então, decidi trazê-la a esse iate, para que você conheça um pouco mais a meu respeito e participe das minhas fantasias, meus fetiches... Você precisa entender o que me excita e eu necessito saber se fica confortável com isso.

– E o que te excita? – questiona, após alguma vacilação.

– Gosto de ver pessoas transando e também me excito quando sei que alguém está me observando. Sou _voyeur_ e exibicionista ao mesmo tempo – esclareço de uma vez.

– Então, você quer que eu transe com outras pessoas? – pergunta com expressão alarmada.

Volto a sorrir com sua reação.

– Não, só quero que você deixe outras pessoas assistirem, enquanto te fodo e que queira _apreciar_ a transa dos outros também.

Ela desvia o olhar e nada diz. É obvio que está fazendo seus julgamentos e lembrando que se não acatar meus desejos, poderei encerrar o contrato, deixando-a numa situação horrível.

– Venha cá! – pego-a pela mão e saio puxando-a para dentro do iate, onde sei que alguns convidados já devem estar se divertindo.

Alguns sussurros e gemidos chamam a minha atenção e olho dentro da cabine, onde duas moças e um rapaz já começaram a brincadeira.

Coloco Regina na minha frente e a abraço por trás, fazendo com que ela assista na _primeira fila_ o que acontece ali dentro. O corpo dela está tenso, provavelmente um reflexo do incômodo que sente, já que deve considerar errado ficar espionado os outros num momento tão íntimo.

– Não se preocupe, eles sabem que estão sendo observados e gostam disso! – sussurro ao pé do seu ouvido – E você, gosta do que ver? – questiono, vendo uma das moças abocanhar a vagina da outra, enquanto o rapaz a come de quatro.

– Eu...

Ela não consegue articular uma frase e por mais que esteja desconfortável com a cena, seus olhos são prisioneiros daquele espetáculo a três.

Ainda a retendo com força, desço minha mão e abro o botão de sua calça.

– O que vai fazer? – inquere, com inflexão assustada.

– _Shhh –_ silencio sua tentativa de protesto – Preciso saber se você gosta do que ver! – determino e minha mão entra na sua calcinha.

Seu sexo tem uma fina camada de pelos pubianos e Regina deixa escapar um gemido quando meus dedos alcançam o clitóris. A rigidez do músculo é uma prova de sua excitação e de que não sou a única que está excitada assistindo esse _ménage à trois_.

– Emma – sussurra ao sentir os movimentos circulares que faço no seu ponto de prazer.

Chupo a pequena proeminência do lóbulo e sigo com a ponta da língua todo o contorno de sua orelha, dando suaves mordidas na pele macia e cartilaginosa dela, enquanto Regina me envolve com os braços apertando a minha bunda numa súplica silenciosa para que eu não pare com as carícias.

Viro-a para mim e a encosto na porta do camarote. Deixo-a nua da cintura para baixo e levanto uma de suas pernas, colocando-a sobre meu ombro direito. Ela segura-me pelo cabelo, procurando apoio e enfio a ponta do meu nariz entre seus grandes lábios, aspirando sua excitação.

Quando minha boca passa a succionar seu nervo latente, solta um gemido abafado e sigo chupando-a e me lambuzando com sua umidade. Regina tem um gosto doce, provocante e _caliente_.

Seus gemidos cada vez mais frequentes e fortes inundam o espaço e sei que está ela prestes a atingir o auge. Intensifico as chupadas, alternando com lambidas na abertura do seu sexo e não demora para que Regina despeje seu gozo na minha boca.

Seguro-a para que ela não desabe e quando olho para cima, vejo-a de olhos fechados e lábios entreabertos, buscando oxigênio.

Subo sua calcinha e a calça também e retiro uns fios de cabelos que caíam sobre seu rosto. Suas pálpebras se abrem devagar e quando os olhos castanhos me encaram, não vejo qualquer centelha de raiva ou recriminação pelo que acabei de fazer com ela.

Só parece surpresa, talvez porque eu tenha a feito perceber um lado seu que desconhecia. Fico mais aliviada ao constatar que o nosso acordo poderá dar certo e, com esse espírito, pego em sua mão e a levo de volta para o convés, onde a festa apenas começou.


	9. No camarote do SeaDevil

**#POV Regina**

Emma acaba de se revelar um pouco para mim e em seus lábios vejo brilhar o meu prazer. Há poucos minutos vivenciei um dos momentos mais eróticos da minha vida. Fui espectadora passiva de um _ménage à trois_. Logo eu, que nunca tive um caráter muito libertino e que só tive experiências sexuais com meu marido.

Lógico que o sexo com David era ardente, gostoso e tínhamos liberdade para expor nossas fantasias entre quatro paredes. Mas elas jamais envolveram uma terceira pessoa, porque na cama, ele e eu nos bastávamos e sempre me enxerguei como uma pessoa monogâmica.

No momento que Emma me falou sobre seu _voyeurismo,_ fiquei sem reação, simplesmente porque não entendo nada relativo a esse universo. Sempre tentei encarar o sexo e os fetiches que o envolvem sem qualquer pudor, mas, às vezes, não estamos _prontos_ para certas _taras_ que nossos parceiros confessam possuir.

Quando assinei aquele contrato, aceitei ser parceira de Emma e, mais do que isso, tornei-me sua propriedade. Sabia que precisava me reinventar e me adaptar as suas fantasias sexuais e sua personalidade individualista e cruel me indicava que ela podia gostar de sadomasoquismo ou de fantasias que envolvessem chicotes, açoites ou algemas, não a observação de pessoas durante o ato carnal.

Sempre me vangloriei da minha capacidade para interpretar as pessoas, quando convivo com elas. Mas Emma Swan continua sendo um enigma para mim. Suas atitudes sempre me pegam desprevenidas e me pergunto quantos segredos ainda oculta por baixo dessa aparência de _loira má_ que exibe na superfície.

Estamos novamente no convés, sentadas numa mesa perto das espreguiçadeiras, onde outras convidadas aproveitam o banho de sol, fazendo _topless._ O iate é tão luxuoso que mais parece uma pequena ilha flutuante.

Emma trouxe agora há pouco um drinque, o _Maria Sangrienta_ , e comecei a tomá-lo. Porém, como sou fraca, já estou me sentindo um pouco zonza por causa da mistura de tequila com pimenta.

– Desculpe tê-la arrastado daquela forma para dentro do iate! – Emma fala, chamando minha atenção.

Esse pedido de desculpas é mais uma prova do quanto ela pode me surpreender.

– Mas você pareceu ficar hipnotizada, depois que falei sobre meu _voyeurismo_. Então, imaginei que só conseguiria tirá-la daquele estado letárgico se a levasse para um _passeio_ por esse mundo! – explica – Porém, confesso que não estava nos meus planos que tudo terminasse em sexo oral – diz de um jeito descontraído e leve.

Ao fazer o último comentário passa a ponta da língua entre os lábios. Esse gesto provoca uma onda de calor no meu corpo, fazendo-me recordar do que aconteceu há alguns instantes.

– Seu gosto, senhorita Mills, é peculiar! – declara.

Não sei se é um resultado da soma de tudo que presenciei e vivenciei até agora neste iate ou se minhas defesas começaram a cair, só sei que, pela primeira vez, sinto-me realmente à vontade perto de Emma. Tanto que deixo escapar um sorriso sincero quando ela define meu sabor como _peculiar._

– E que sorriso mais encantador, srta. Mills! – prossegue com os elogios, desarmando-me mais uma vez.

– Obrigada, Emma!

Agradeço de uma forma espontânea enquanto coloco um fio de cabelo, que se soltou do meu coque mal feito, por trás da orelha.

Sei que começamos com o pé esquerdo e que nossa relação não passou pelos ritos tradicionais de garota conhece garota, elas descobrem coisas em comum e acabam tendo um envolvimento. Mas é reconfortante estar com ela aqui hoje. O ambiente é totalmente estranho, mas percebo e sou grata pelo esforço que Emma faz para que eu me sinta bem em seu universo.

– O que achou da sua primeira experiência como _voyeur?_ – pergunta-me e volto a fitar seus olhos verdes-azulados.

– Confesso que a principio, experimentei uma sensação estranha como se tivesse fazendo algo errado – admito – Mas é inegável que prevaleceu a atração pelo proibido e quando percebi que o rapaz tinha me visto, fiquei ainda mais excitada – confesso e bebo mais um pouco do drinque, surpresa com minha própria franqueza.

– E o que ele fez quando te viu? – incita-me a continuar desabafando.

–Sorriu e murmurou alguma coisa que não compreendi! – digo, recordando o momento.

Ela se inclina para frente e apóia os cotovelos sobre a mesinha, olhando-me com mais intensidade.

– Não notou se ele ficou empolgado e passou a foder a garota com mais vontade? – inquere e suas pupilas se expandem.

– Acho que nessa hora, você já tinha me virado de costas! – explico e Emma parece ficar frustrada com a resposta.

Mostra um sorriso resignado e pega o meu drinque para beber um pouco.

– Você precisa deixar sua imaginação se soltar, srta. Mills! – aconselha – Suponho que, como professora de Literatura, deve amar ler, não? – confirmo com a cabeça – Então, quando lemos algo escrito por outras pessoas, de certa forma estamos _invadindo_ as fantasias delas! – argumenta.

Seu argumento me leva a reflexão e devo concordar que faz sentido. Mas, antes que eu possa responder, somos interrompidas por uma mulher usando um maiô bicolor e um chapéu de abas largas.

– Estão gostando do passeio, queridas? – a recém-chegada pergunta.

– Como sempre, Ella! – Swan responde e finalmente conheço a outra anfitriã da festa.

– Essa deve ser Regina! –comenta, aproximando-se de mim.

– Sim, obrigada pelo convite! – respondo, enquanto trocamos beijos nas faces.

– Não precisa agradecer, querida! Sempre é bom conhecer pessoas novas, de mentes arejadas e dispostas a compartilhar experiências conosco – responde, entusiasmada – A propósito, foi um prazer observar vocês duas! – acrescenta, piscando um olho para mim.

Não consigo captar imediatamente o sentido do seu comentário e vejo nos lábios de Emma um sorriso malicioso. Nesse espaço de tempo, entre o comentário dela e minha reação confusa, Ella De Vil se despede e vai para perto de outras convidadas, levando consigo seu sotaque e sua elegância inglesas.

– O que ela quis dizer com: _observar vocês duas_? – pergunto a Emma, que continua com seu ar debochado.

– Regina, nada que acontece neste iate passa despercebido! Tudo é visto ou filmado, como um _reality show_ em alto mar – responde tranquilamente, apoiando o queixo em uma das mãos e olhando para mim como se eu fosse uma criança boba.

– Você quer dizer...

– Sim! Mesmo não estando naquele corredor junto conosco, Ella nos viu e deve ter aproveitado o espetáculo que oferecíamos. Você não fica contente em saber que seu prazer foi apreciado e dividido com outro alguém?

Olho ao redor e fico me perguntando quantas dessas pessoas viram Emma me chupar. Minha boca se enche de saliva e tomo um pouco mais do drinque. Olho para a bonita loira sentada a minha frente e imagino quantas coisas ela ainda poderá me ensinar.

Toda essa situação é absolutamente irônica. Sou uma professora, mas perto de Emma Swan me sinto uma aprendiz. E confesso que estou ficando cada vez mais interessada e disposta a aprender coisas novas. Coisas que nunca passaram pela cabeça de uma garota criada por um casal de protestantes, que se casou com o homem que lhe tirou a virgindade.

– Não acho que contente seria a palavra mais adequada! – começo – Diria que, neste momento, sinto-me lisonjeada e instigada – concluo e Emma abre os olhos, demonstrando espanto.

– Então, Regina Mills, prepare-se porque a viagem pela terra do _voyeurismo_ e do _proibido_ está apenas começando! – avisa.

Em seus olhos vejo um brilho fulgurante e nos lábios um sorriso de contentamento. Emma Swan acaba de aceitar seu papel de professora e eu estou disposta a ser uma de suas alunas mais aplicadas.

* * *

 **#POV Emma**

Ursula e Ella se juntaram a nós duas na mesa e percebo que ambas estão fascinadas por minha acompanhante. Conheço-as suficientemente bem para saber o que está passando agora por suas mentes imorais e, para meu total espanto, Regina não para de conversar com elas. Parece que sentiu pelas nossas anfitriãs uma espécie de simpatia natural, algo que nunca demonstrou sentir por mim.

A morena está eufórica, sorridente e comunicativa. Acho que uma parcela desse seu desembaraço posso atribuir também a quantidade de _Marias Sangrientas_ que já ingeriu. Este é um dos efeitos do álcool, ele costuma desinibir a mais retraída das pessoas.

Fico irritada com essa intimidade que se estabeleceu entre as três e percebo que, sutilmente, elas passaram a me ignorar, transformando-me numa peça de ornamentação da mesa, já que há mais de dez minutos nenhuma se dignou a dirigir-me a palavra.

Suspiro, exasperada, e fito o céu. O sol está a pino, aquecendo ainda mais essa tarde de verão em Chicago. Volto a olhar para Regina e noto que Ursula acabou de fazer algum comentário, o que provocou em minha _pretensa_ amante um sorriso lisonjeado.

– Sobre o que vocês estão falando? – inquiro, cansada de ser deixada de lado nessa conversa.

Sea olha para mim com ar provocante:

– Estava dizendo a Regina que ela é, de longe, a mulher mais fascinante e sexy que você já trouxe para esse passeio – responde, cheia de amabilidades.

– Você falou uma coisa parecida sobre Elsa! – menciono a minha antiga amante, pois estou mal-humorada com essa proximidade excessiva das duas.

Também considero Regina espetacularmente bela e sensual, mas me irrita que a professora esteja se desmanchando em sorrisos para duas mulheres que acabou de conhecer, enquanto para mim, até hoje pela manhã, dispensava um comportamento arredio e nenhum pouco amável.

Sei que começamos com o pé esquerdo e que meu jeito rude e insensível a afastava, porém, imaginei que a professora fosse uma mulher mais reservada, introvertida e uma heterossexual convicta. Por isso mesmo, decidi seduzi-la aos poucos e lhe dar um tempo para que se acostumasse com a ideia que passaria a manter relações sexuais com outra mulher.

Todavia, vendo-a interagir agora com Ursula e Ella tenho a impressão que está adorando ser alvo das atenções do casal. Sem falar que, vez ou outra, noto que ajeita o cabelo por trás da orelha e umedece os lábios com a ponta da língua, dando-me a certeza que é consciente do quanto esses gestos a deixam ainda mais irresistível.

– Não menti quando falei isso sobre Elsa, mas Regina a supera em alguns detalhes: é mais inteligente, ama literatura e tem esse Q latino que eu, particularmente, acho extremamente instigante – justifica-se, olhando de mim para ela – E não entendo por que você parece ter ficado tão aborrecida com meu elogio, Swan, afinal deveria sentir-se lisonjeada por estar acompanhando a mulher mais cobiçada dessa embarcação – acresce.

– Sei muito bem porque estão tão interessadas em Regina: porque ela é a carne fresca da vez! – falo sem pensar e me arrependo de meu comentário instantaneamente quando vejo um brilho de tristeza nos olhos cor de avelã.

Observo que Ursula e Ella também ficaram chocadas com a minha reação. Até eu fiquei. Nunca me importei com o assédio e os galanteios delas a nenhuma das minhas amantes e muitas vezes até estimulava essa conduta no casal.

 _Então, por que atuo diferente quando fazem isso com Regina?_

Não gosto do sentimento primário e irracional que a professora desperta em mim. É melhor que eu a foda de uma vez, pois a abstinência deve estar comprometendo a minha forma pragmática de ver as coisas.

Nunca romantizei nenhuma relação que tive até agora e não pretendo fazer isso com uma mulher que está comigo por causa de um contrato que expirara dentro de 364 dias.

– Qual o seu problema, Swan? – De Vil pergunta, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

Volto a olhar para Regina, mas ela parece perdida em pensamentos, fitando um dos copos vazios sobre a mesa. Sua expressão séria revela que voltou a se sentir deslocada novamente. Fico mal por saber que está assim por causa do meu comentário e, mais uma vez, ela me desperta empatia.

– Peço desculpas pelo o que eu disse! Ultimamente, ando mais estressada do que o habitual, por causa de alguns problemas que a empresa está enfrentando, devido a crise – dou a justificativa mais banal para meu comportamento, pois custo admitir até para mim mesma, o motivo da minha irritação.

– Swan, você já conhece as regras do iate: aqui não há espaço para negócios, apenas para o prazer! – Ursula diz, sorrindo e tentando suavizar o clima tenso.

– Que tal irmos para o nosso camarote? Lá poderemos ficar mais à vontade? – De Vil sugere.

– É uma ótima ideia, não acha, Regina? – Sea acrescenta.

A professora levanta a cabeça e olha para ela, concordando com um gesto de cabeça, embora não profira nenhuma palavra.

A morena se levanta e diz:

– Vamos! – olhando de Ursula para Ella, sem jamais me encarar.

É óbvio que a indiferença de Regina até mim, não passa despercebida as duas anfitriãs e, depois de me dirigirem um recado mudo, no melhor estilo: "viu a merda que você fez?", elas se levantam e conduzem a professora para dentro do iate.

Sou deixada para trás, mas é evidente que as sigo também, pois, apesar de tudo, Regina é minha amante e se elas pensam que a trouxe para servi-las estão redondamente enganadas.

Já dentro do camarote, aproximo-me da morena, que voltou a beber, desta vez tequila pura, enquanto Ella e Ursula escolhem uma música ambiente.

– Está com raiva de mim? – sondo num tom suave.

– Não! – é sua resposta breve e áspera.

– Então, por que desde que disse aquilo, você evita até mesmo me olhar?

Puxa o ar e solta um forte suspiro, deixando o copo sobre o carrinho bar.

– Porque é impressionante como você tem o dom de ser desagradável e de trazer conflito para um ambiente, mesmo quando a intenção da maioria das pessoas que está nele, é torná-lo o mais agradável possível – censura-me e a inflexão de sua voz é tão ácida quanto o olhar que dirige a mim.

– Eu já pedi desculpas! – digo e mais pareço uma criança pega fazendo alguma travessura, não a empresária insensível que ela conheceu.

– Tudo bem, Emma! – responde, glacial.

 _Droga!_ Vejo as barreiras entre nós duas se erguerem de novo.

– Regina, minha querida, você me disse que adora essa cantora! Espero que goste da música que escolhi também! – Sea diz, atraindo a atenção da professora.

A música é _Let's Stay Together_ e a cantora que minha amante adora, e que eu não sabia, é Tina Turner. Mas por que ela dividiria essa informação comigo, quando é muito mais comum falar sobre suas preferências com uma pessoa que conheceu há cerca de duas horas?

Ursula se aproxima, acompanhando o ritmo sensual da melodia, unindo seu corpo ao de Regina que, prontamente, afasta-se de mim e deixa ser levada, enquanto Ella sorrir, rodopiando ao redor delas.

De Vil enlaça meu pescoço com um lenço, puxando-me para si:

– Dance comigo, Swan! – instiga.

Contorno sua cintura com meus braços e faço o que me pede, embora minhas atenções estejam voltadas para Ursula e Regina.

As mãos de Sea escorregam das costas até a bunda da morena. Ela não hesita em apalpar o bumbum suculento da minha amante e seu atrevimento me inflama _._

Mills sorri, incentivando-a a continuar. Com a outra mão, Ursula a prende pelo cabelo e deixa seus lábios deslizarem pela tez do pescoço de Regina que reage tombando a cabeça para trás, totalmente entregue aquela carícia.

Solto Ella e pego minha amante pelo braço, livrando-a das _garras_ de Sea.

– Você já está mais do que pronta! – rosno e colo nossas bocas, chocando os dentes com violência.

Regina puxa meus cabelos, tentando se livrar do contato, porém a obrigo a aceitar o beijo e forço a passagem entre seus lábios com a minha língua. Meu corpo vibra ao sentir o gosto de tequila na sua saliva o que me deixa ainda mais excitada.

Ursula e Ella são espectadoras passivas do _show_ e nos olhos das duas vejo reluzir o desejo. Sei que estão ansiosas para que eu foda a morena e sacie suas fantasias _pervertidas_ e libidinosas.

Quando nossos lábios se desgrudam, Regina me encara e vejo um brilho malicioso em seu olhar. Ela sorri de maneira lasciva e afirma:

– Quero que Ursula me chupe!

 _Quê? De onde veio isso agora?_

Devo ter deixado transparecer meu completo assombro com sua revelação e custo a acreditar que diante de mim está a mesma professora que conheci há alguns dias. _Por outro lado, por que ainda me surpreendo com uma mulher que se propôs a ser minha amante para salvar o irmão da cadeia?_

– Você queria que eu me adaptasse ao seu mundo, então por que não permitir que eu participe dele de todas as maneiras? Quero que sinta prazer me vendo com outras mulheres também, Sra. Swan! – afirma.

Sei que ela está me provocando deliberadamente e tentando assumir o controle da situação. Porém, não é assim que a banda vai tocar.

– A única pessoa que irá te chupar aqui, sou eu, Srta. Mills, as demais vão apenas nos assistir! – esclareço – E acho que você já está pronta para ser minha... – murmuro, subindo a mão pelas suas costas e apertando-lhe a nuca – Deixe eu te dar prazer – peço, unindo os corpos e percebo, pela forma como me olha, que a resistência e as provocações chegaram ao fim.

 _Regina finalmente será minha!_

* * *

 **#POV Regina**

Não tinha mais para onde fugir. Para ser honesta, **eu não queria mais fugir**. Minha primeira vez com Emma seria a bordo do SeaDevil, sobre as águas do Lago Michigan. Eu seria dela e isso era inevitável, já praticamente um fato consumado.

Por isso, não protestei quando me colocou sobre uma superfície macia e retirou lentamente cada peça que cobria meu corpo. Era fascinante perceber o quanto aquela ação lhe deixava excitada. Seus olhos faiscavam a medida que, pouco a pouco, minha nudez se revelava em todo seu esplendor.

Com a boca começou a percorrer o caminho entre os tornozelos e a face interna das minhas coxas. Por onde passava, deixava um rastro de saliva na pele, acendendo-me e me estimulando, preparando-me para o que viria em seguida.

Seus dedos encontraram meu ponto mais íntimo e ela passou a friccioná-lo, provocando-me gemidos e me fazendo arquear em expectativa.

– Abra os olhos! – exigiu, notando minhas pálpebras cerradas.

–Por que deveria? É tão importante para você que eu veja quem está me fodendo? – incitei.

Provocar Emma é um traço instintivo em mim. Adoro contestar seu poder, sua tirania... Nosso antagonismo é tão espontâneo quanto a nossa química. Somos como o _yin_ e o _yang_ , duas forças ao mesmo tempo opostas e complementares.

– Sim, sou uma pessoa muito insegura e preciso ter certeza que apenas eu ocupo seus pensamentos agora! – rebate e o tom zombeteiro denota seu sarcasmo – Quero apenas que você observe o quanto está me dando prazer, permitindo que eu a toque dessa forma! – completa.

Faço o que me pede e vejo uma expressão de puro êxtase em sua face. Swan também se desfez de suas roupas e quando se inclina para me beijar no canto da boca, sinto sua umidade sobre a pele da coxa.

– Eu já _provei_ do seu fruto proibido Srta. Mills, mas agora, preciso senti-lo também... – sussurra-me ao pé do ouvido – Tenho que saber se ele é tenro e quente por dentro, como é por fora! – diz, apalpando com a palma o meu clitóris.

Emma me morde a orelha e ergo a pélvis, como numa prece silenciosa, desejando que ela me invada de uma vez, mas segue apenas acariciando os grandes lábios, fazendo círculos com a ponta dos dedos na abertura e me deixando mais e mais impaciente.

– Tenha calma, Srta. Mills! – beija minha boca – Não deixe que o superestimado orgasmo lhe tire o prazer das preliminares! – passa a língua na fissura que tenho acima do lábio superior – Sua cicatriz é o que há de mais _sexy_ em você! – elogia.

– Pensei que você preferia meu bumbum! – contesto, recordando que já a flagrei algumas vezes olhando para esse atributo da minha anatomia.

Solta uma sonora risada.

– Você notou? Julguei que estava sendo discreta! – caçoa – Mas você me deu uma ideia! – acrescenta e se levanta – Ursula, Ella, querem participar? – indaga e me dou conta que, por alguns instantes, esqueci totalmente das anfitriãs da festa.

– Imaginei que só você me chuparia! – rememoro, confusa.

– No sexo, Srta. Mills, não existe regras imutáveis. A cereja será exclusivamente minha, porém, Ursula e Ella poderão comer uma fatia do bolo também – explica.

Tenho que aprender que, quando o assunto é Emma Swan, jamais conte com o prometido.

– Espero que não esteja desconfortável, querida! – De Vil fala, entrando no meu campo de visão.

– Se quiser, podemos apenas assistir! – Ursula se aproxima pelo outro lado e me vejo deitada sobre a cama, cercada pelas três.

– Não... eu estou bem! – sussurro, um tanto vacilante.

Emma sorri e pede:

– Fique de bruços, Regina!

Faço o que ela me pede e dou as três uma visão ampla do meu traseiro e costas.

– Agora, irei vendá-la, para que não veja o que faremos! – ouço a voz de Swan e fico tensa com o que está para acontecer – Não se preocupe, não vamos lhe fazer nenhum mal, apenas relaxe e liberte sua imaginação! – acrescenta, cobrindo meus olhos com algo que suponho ser uma echarpe.

Percebo que as três estão sussurrando de propósito, provavelmente querendo aumentar minha expectativa e, após ouvir alguns barulhos indistintos, sinto um líquido sendo jogado nas minhas costas e escorrendo até meu bumbum.

Uma delas, não imagino qual, passa a língua na região, _enxugando_ a bebida que escorre pela pele. Suspiro, quando o mesmo procedimento é feito nas pernas e, agora, não tenho apenas uma boca me _sorvendo_ , mas duas, cada uma ocupada em _secar_ uma parte determinada do meu corpo.

O desejo cresce em mim, a cada lambida dada em minha epiderme, a cada chupada mais ousada... É como se eu representasse o cálice sagrado e, sobre mim, foi jogado um líquido vital e precioso.

Alguém me pega pelos tornozelos, girando-me e invertendo minha posição na cama. Porém, mal tenho tempo para imaginar quem foi, pois, rapidamente, meus mamilos são sugados com fervor.

De repente, separam minhas pernas bruscamente e uma boca molhada e macia passa a explorar o clitóris e os grandes lábios, alternando lambidas com chupadas e lambuzando de saliva cada fissura do meu sexo.

Sinto-me como uma indefesa presa de três vampiras sedentas por sangue. Meus gemidos se tornam mais frequentes e levanto as mãos na direção do rosto, pronta para me livrar da echarpe, porém, o gesto é detido por uma delas e alguém se deita em cima de mim, retendo meus pulsos acima da cabeça.

– Quieta! – Swan exige – Prove o seu sabor! – diz isso e sela nossos lábios, impregnando-me a boca e a língua com o cheiro de sexo, deixando claro que era ela quem me chupava há alguns instantes.

Emma passa a se roçar em mim, friccionando a umidade contra minha coxa, enquanto geme baixinho. Ela enfia o rosto na curva do meu ombro e sinto sua respiração contra o pescoço.

– Adoro o seu sabor! – confessa-me ao pé ouvido – Misturado com tequila, então... _hum_ – suspira e sinto seus lábios descerem do pescoço para os seios.

Passa a chupá-los com força, deixando os bicos dolorosamente intumescidos a cada sugada mais intensa. Seus dedos abrem os grandes lábios e logo dois deslizam para dentro, sendo _engolidos_ pelo sexo. No início as estocadas são lentas e pausadas, porém, logo, Emma estabelece um ritmo vertiginoso, aumentando não só as arremetidas, mas o roce na minha coxa também.

A outra mão se fecha em volta da minha nuca e seus lábios esmagam os meus num beijo sufocante e impetuoso. Seguro-a pelos cabelos e meus suspiros se transformam em gritos, cada vez que ela investe com força dentro de mim. Escuto mais vozes e mais gemidos ao meu redor e tenho certeza que não somos as únicas transando dentro deste camarote.

Um terceiro dedo é acrescentado e Emma está absolutamente molhada, tanto, que a sinto deslizando por toda extensão da coxa direita. Os seios dela pressionam os meus e, sem que eu espere, enterra as unhas na minha nuca.

– Juntas! – pede, mas o orgasmo não me alcança. Todavia, mesmo vendada, percebo que ela se libera e seus espasmos são quase palpáveis por causa da maneira como permanece se esfregando em mim.

– Você não gozou! – constata, ofegante e sua voz entrega o desapontamento que sente.

– Não! – admito – Mas você mesma disse que o orgasmo era superestimado – tento brincar.

Retira a venda e fecho os olhos, incomodada com a repentina claridade. Ela se ergue, levando-me junto consigo e me sento sobre suas pernas, entrelaçando as minhas ao redor da cintura.

Quando abro as pálpebras, vejo Ella sentada em cima de uma mesinha e Ursula a penetrando com força, enquanto a loira a agarra pelos cabelos e observa nós duas, com expressão de desejo no olhar.

Fito a minha amante e noto uma tênue linha de suor na sua testa.

– Eu quero que você goze mais uma vez! –confessa – E não terei nenhum problema, se quiser usá-las para se estimular! – afirma, com os olhos vidrados em mim.

Engulo a saliva que se formou na boca, no momento que vi a cena entre o outro casal e me concentro em Emma, no que ela está fazendo comigo. Seus dedos estão novamente acariciando o clitóris já inchado e a forma como prende o lábio inferior com os dentes a deixa parecida com uma loba faminta.

Arquejo de prazer na mesma proporção que ela aumenta os estímulos. Desvio minha atenção de novo para Ella e Ursula. Ambas parecem absorvidas pelo que estão fazendo e é realmente excitante vê-las se _comendo_ de uma maneira tão selvagem.

– Goze para mim, Regina! – Swan pede, enfiando dois dedos na minha cavidade úmida e quente.

Agarro-a pelos fios dourados com as duas mãos e começo a rebolar em cima dela, sentindo-os cada vez mais enterrados em mim.

– Mais forte, Emma! – imploro, enquanto vagueio meu olhar pelo camarote, dividida entre o verde profundo do olhar de Swan e a foda protagonizada pelas anfitriãs.

Ela empurra os dedos ainda mais fundo e desço minhas unhas pela extensão de suas costas, marcando-a e extraindo de sua boca um protesto de dor.

Começo a me contrair, sentindo o suor escorrendo pela pele e os gemidos sobem pela garganta, levando-me a gritar alto. Quando o ápice finalmente me assalta, meus olhos estão presos em Emma e gozo deliciosamente, derramando todo o meu prazer _sobre ela_.

Nos olhamos com cumplicidade e desejo. A loira se inclina, deitando-me no leito e me beija delicadamente os olhos, a ponta do nariz, o canto dos lábios... Se fôssemos um casal apaixonado, e não duas mulheres ligadas por um contrato, poderia jurar que o que acabamos de compartilhar não foi apenas uma foda, porém, tenho consciência que nosso relacionamento jamais chegará a outro nível.

Estamos fadadas a ter somente sexo e não vejo por que não desfrutar desses momentos e dos instantes de carinho que, aparentemente, os sucederá. Só preciso me lembrar que sou apenas a amante de Emma Swan, não sua namorada.


End file.
